Black Tears
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: 'They all expected me to return and be that little girl that left..' I growl as I sink into the couch beside him. Doing the best I can not to focus on his gorgeous pale blue eyes and thin lips I've been dying to touch again. 'But you aren't her' his brow arches up and I shake my head no. 'Then who are you' he asks and with a scuff I say 'The girl who had sex with her teacher.."
1. Chapter 1

_So this is another one of my stories that I have on another site. I've always wanted to do a Brucas story like this and really excited about it. Hope you all like it and P.S I promise I'm working on my other ones!_

"Brooke I cannot believe you are leaving," Alex groans from her bed.

"I know; it's not like what I did was even _that_ bad," I fall on the bed annoyed with all my packing.

"Well you did get caught having sex in the dean's office… again," she reminds me and I let out a laugh.

"It was so not worth it," I roll over on my stomach looking at her. "I mean yeah the start was great but then the rest was just a big letdown."

"Well glad you got one of the hottest looking teachers in school and yourself kicked out for some not great sex," she throws herself off the bed upset. Alex and I have been roommates since I came to Duncan Academy, the proper school, for proper girls to mold us into well-mannered women. Yeah I think I came here with better manners then I am leaving with.

"Lex, don't be mad, ok?" I sit up on my bed to look at her. "I didn't think they were actually serious this time about me having to leave," I shrug knowing they have been threatening for months but never actually gone through with it. "I mean there were so many worse things I have done and they let me stay."

"Well that doesn't change that I have to spend the rest of my junior and full senior year alone without my best friend," she whines, her wavy hair flying everywhere as she drops in her computer chair. "We were going to rule next year."

"Well, how do you think I feel?" I question. "My whole life is here and now I have to move back to our little boring one stop light town and go to school with people I haven't seen since I was twelve," I remind her never wanting to return to my small town. I always thought when I graduated Alex and I would get an apartment in the city and I would never see those people again. "It's going to be so boring. I swear there is like two hundred people tops and they are just so boring. Damn bumpkin rednecks."

"That does suck huh?" She finally agrees. "But hey least you have Tony."

"Oh right, big brother who other than Christmas two years ago I haven't talked too," I roll my eyes at the thought. "I bet he is thrilled to have to share the house with me again."

"Well who knows, you both have grown up. So maybe he is really cool now," she shrugs, spinning around in her chair, logging in on her computer. "You have to look at your glass half full baby girl," she reminds me with her way of always thinking. Alex is the optimistic one in our friendship. I see the end all gloom and doom and she always finds some way to make it all bright and fucking shinning.

"Well let's hope," I throw myself off my bed to pack the rest of my stuff.

"What time is your flight?"

"I am leaving tonight at eight," I mumble, swearing this day is flying by way too quick for my liking. There is so much I have to do, so many people I have to say by too but…but damn is it not almost time to leave. I'm not ready, I'm not ready to leave my home. "Do you want this I can't wear it anymore?" I hold up my old top that I use to love. It used to fit great until my body got curves and boobs. Alex on the other hand is, don't get me wrong hot, but she is _smaller_. Her parents promised that if she graduates with at least a B average they will get her implants. Sucks the poor thing has been cheating off my all this time, I don't know how she will keep her average with me not around.

"Yeah that's fine," she waves her hand and I toss it on her bed. "Oh my god!" She squeals jumping from her chair. "Jeremy is having a party tonight, let's go!" she spins to look at me excitement all over her face.

"Ok babe, I know you did not just miss me saying I was leaving at eight _tonight_," I repeat swearing she should have been born blonde instead.

"Oh right," she twitches her bottom lip a sign that she wants to go but feels like she can't. After living with someone as long as we have, six years to be exact, you catch little mannerisms they have.

"Come here," I wave her out of her seat and she raises her brow at me. "Come here you slut," I laugh shaking my head as she walks over to me and I pull her into a hug. "I love you, I'll miss you and you better come visit," I tell her pulling out of our hug. "Now go find Jessie and go buy something kick ass to wear tonight."

"Brooke I can't. I should be here when you leave," she is fighting an inner battle of what to do. Yet I know how much she likes Jeremy and she has been making some real head way with him. I'm not going to let her lose out to some whore just because I messed up.

"No because you will get upset and if you do you know I will. So go," I order and I see the debating in her head. "Black, get something black and short that shows lots of skin. Don't play slutty but not to innocent and if he tries anything don't let him get anywhere for at least an hour of being there, maybe even two," I instruct knowing she always caves as soon as he smiles at her. "Give him a little of a chase…"

"Are you sure?" She fights back a smile, but she can't hide her eyes lighting up.

"Positive, now go!" I smack her ass climbing off the bed. "I have to pack anyway. So you will just sit here bored."

"Ok," she grins excited, grabbing her camera from her dresser. "But one picture before you go," she walks over falling next to me. "On three; one… two… three."

* * *

"Mmm…" I moan as my body gets tangled with his and the tight sheet. "Don't stop! Please don't!" I beg as he starts moving quicker and I know he is about done. "Baby I'm about too…" my nails dig deep into his skin, like a hot knife through butter. "God," I moan as he pumps hard three more times into me before clasping on top of me both hearts racing.

"You're always so damn good at that," Matt smirks as he rolls his sweaty body off me. "Sucks you are leaving and we can't ever do that again," he slowly catches his breath looking over at me. Matt Sanders I met when I think I was fifteen. I don't remember really because it's not an important fact. All that is important is he is there when I need a fuck and feeling a little empty. Even if it's for a short period of time, I feel wanted again and this afternoon I needed to feel wanted again.

He is gorgeous in the obvious way; his shaggy brown hair and deep sea green eyes, his little smile that is perfect and his perfect sculpted body. This boy you would swear stepped out of a sports catalog and when I met him I knew he was a going to be a good time. To date I will admit he is the best I have ever been with. Two years older than me, putting him now at nineteen and the son of one of the dean, I just knew I had to sink my teeth into him.

"Well put that blame on your mom," I throw the covers off me searching for my clothes. Matt is an ass I will admit it, he is great in the sack but an ass but for some reason he has a soft spot for me. Not that he has feeling for me because he doesn't because we don't do feelings. Yet he looks after me, and I guess in a weird way we have become almost best friends. Best friends who go at it like rabbits but best friends nonetheless.

"I tried to help you this time Brooke but I couldn't," he frowns making him look even cuter. That might have been another reason I had to get with Matt, other than the sex being amazing he did have a habit of being able to talk his mom out of getting me kicked out. Yet this time I knew it was no hope, what I did was messed up and I'm sorry, it won't happen again wasn't going to fix it.

"It's ok baby," I climb back up the bed kissing him across his swollen lips. "I know you tried."

"I'm thinking I am going to have to come visit every now and then. Tell mom if she sends my fuck buddy away then she has to pay for me to fly and get in a good fuck every once and awhile," he grins biting my bottom lip making me growl at him.

"Don't think she really approves of anything you do with me," I say making him chuckle.

"She doesn't want to know the things I do with you or to you," he smirks flipping me over on my back. "One last time," he starts to unbutton the shirt I had just put on. "I want to give you something to really remember me by."

* * *

Looking out the window at the beach for the last time I sigh. Its breath taking, the sun is going down lighting up the sky in a pink that reflects off the water. I love this place. Of course at first I was against it. I told my mom and dad I wanted to stay with them and go to public school like Tony but over time it grew on me. The people here grew on me and I'm going to miss it.

Yet then my phone vibrating pulls me out of my little moment.

_'Wish you were here : )'_

A picture mail comes in with the message from Alex's phone. Her and Jessie smiling at the camera, clearly on their way to a great drunken night. I'm jealous and a little disappointed they didn't come see me off even if I told them not to. Yet I guess their lives shouldn't stop just because a wrench got thrown into mine.

"Get over it Brooke," I mumble to myself when the plane intercom announces we are about to take off and to buckle my seat belt. "You make choice you have to stick with, and your choices suck," I groan slamming my head against the window because it's true. This more than sucks and I am cursing myself for being so stupid. There is nothing good that will come out of going back to boring old Hicksville. The people are probably still so fake-ly happy, the football games are probably still the highlight of the whole town's weeks and it's probably so drama free I will die of boredom. Yet then again I am Brooke Davis and one thing I have been great at is starting drama.

_Well let me know what you think!_

_Review_


	2. Chapter 2

Hicksville. Called it, told everyone this was nothing but a small hicktown and it sucks. My lovely family forgot to pick me up from the airport but it's more my lovely brother forgot. I know he isn't excited about me coming home but it's not like I am doing cartwheels living with big brother again. We use to get along, we use to be close but then Mom and Dad decided boarding school was what I need to do.

The town looks the exact same. There is still the old café with writing on the windows and the old church everyone I'm sure still attends every Sunday. Ha like I will step foot in that place; I'll probably be struck by lightning as soon as I touch the hard wooden floor.

"So you're the Davis's daughter?" The cab driver with the weird smell tosses a glance in his mirror at me, "We have heard things about you."

"Oh lovely," I sarcastically reply like I really care. Not surprised though, this town everyone knows and their business. If I ever for a second forget what I'm doing someone else always will. "But just for the information of what you have heard, it's not true. I'm almost positive."

"If you say so," he hits his blinker turning into my neighborhood. It again looks the same, the old oak tree at the front of the neighborhood is still standing, the house that belonged to the old woman with the cats is still in a serious need for some yard work and the tree house the neighborhood kids built when we were younger is still standing. "19.87," he looks at his meter as I climb out of the cab.

"Here," I shove the money at him pulling my bags from the car.

"You're a Davis, you can afford a tip," he informs me making me growl.

"Here is a tip, when driving a Davis somewhere don't talk shit to them!" I slam the door but not before hearing him mumble a 'bitch' and speeding off. I hate that damn line, 'you're a Davis' well just for everyone who cares I don't consider myself a Davis. I haven't been home in six years and to me there is Tony, Mom, Dad and that is the Davis family. I still just feel like the shipped of daughter they didn't want.

Dragging all my bags to the front door, I push it open cursing when I drop my bags. "Damn it," I groan when my key gets stuck. I yank it and yank it and when it finally comes I go flying back, tripping over my bag and landing on my ass.

"Graceful Penny," I look up to see a tall muscular figure step over my body and grab my bags. From behind it looks like it's my brother, I mean he did say Penny and only a few people get away with calling me that. Yet from behind he is not my brother if that makes since. He is taller, his once shaggy dirty blonde hair shaved and his once skinny structure now built. "You coming in or going to stay out there on your ass?" He throws my bags down spinning around to look at me and yup that is my brother.

"You're different," I comment standing up and pushing back my hair from my face.

"Yeah and you aren't twelve anymore," he runs his eyes over me and I somewhat am embarrassed with how I am dressed. My shorts are maybe a little too short and my top is maybe a little too tight. My hair is in a natural wave running down to the mid of my back and my tattoo on my hip you can see the tip of. "Make sure mom and dad don't see that, they won't be too happy," he nods his head to the small ink.

"Yeah well I don't really care about mommy and daddy's opinion on me anymore," I cross my arms over my chest already annoyed. They shipped me off, they didn't visit or tell me to come home and see them; they didn't care. So however I come back they can't be upset with.

"Whatever Penny," he wonders out of the foyer leaving me alone standing awkwardly. "Take your shit upstairs," his voice trails back as he walks back in the room beer in hand. "I'm sure you remember where your room is located Princess," he pretends to care as he walks into the living.

"You could help take them upstairs you know," I call, my voice echoing through the hallways.

"You seem to be able to take care of yourself," I hear him yell making me growl grabbing my bags; well as many as I can hold.

"I would be an ass to if I was twenty four and still stuck with living with mom and dad!" I spat back at him as I drag my stuff up the stairs. I think I hear him mumble a 'bitch' and if so I have hit a new record. Being called a bitch within ten minutes of being somewhere is just amazing, I'm proud of myself.

* * *

"Seriously?" I look around my room. It is a lot bigger than mine at Duncan but it's terrible looking. It's pink and purple with fuzzy pillows and stuffed animals. It looks just how I left it and that pisses me off. In the last six years they didn't think to change this thing? They didn't think 'hey my daughter is eighteen now maybe she doesn't want a pony on her bed and teddy bears'. Of course they didn't think that because they don't think about anyone but themselves.

I never really realized how much their kind of people annoyed me until I left. When I was little all the money and big house, vacation spots and swimming pool with hot tub in the back was great but then I realized it was just stupid. That the spoiled brat life was ridiculous and that being the daughter of the wealthiest family in town was not for me. I didn't want to be known at the Davis's daughter, the granddaughter of Nicholas Davis the owner of the oil company that help runs this lame ass town.

I don't want to be that person.

"Ugh!" I growl spinning on my heels and flying back onto my bed. I'm so annoyed, so not wanting to do this and I wish I could just close my eyes and be back at Duncan, in my bed, with my friends, and with people I actually liked. People that actually liked me.

"You need to get in something appropriate," I lift my head to see Tony at the door.

"One, there is nothing wrong with what I have on and two what are you talking about?" I raise my brow at him completely confused.

"I'm talking about you drug you ass home before school is over and I get the pleasure of taking you to school so you can get your schedule set up," he informs me clearly just as annoyed with having to be around me.

"Yeah I don't think that is going to happen," I throw my legs off the bed to sit up.

"Umm…yes that is going to happen," Tony growls at me. "Look Brooke I don't care what you want or think alright? You decided to be stupid and get kicked out of school and you decided to cut us all off for the last six years," he confuses me with the latter of that statement. They are the ones who ignored me; they didn't visit or call no letters or emails. They did it not me. "So you aren't going to come back and just be a complete bitch. You are going to get your ass up, get ready in something appropriate and I am going to do what I was told to do."

"Oh now you want to do what you're supposed to do," I roll my eyes climbing off the bed. "You couldn't have decided to be son of the year when I was stuck at the airport? Or did that little moment slip your mind?"

"Oh no it didn't," he shrugs his broad shoulders leaning against my door frame. "I just decided I wasn't going to let your screw up interrupt my life. So if I am doing something you are the last of my worries and if I'm not well then fine."

"Your brotherly skills are just so fantastic," the sarcasm that comes from my mouth making him roll his baby blues. "So now get out," I wave my hand towards the door.

"Be ready in ten minutes got it."

"I just got off a damn plane, why do I have to go?"

"You aren't starting class alright? They are just giving you your schedule and shit," he explains to me looking at his time on his phone.

"Well again, I can't do that tomorrow?"

"No get ready," he orders before walking out of my room slamming the door.

"This is bullshit!" I yell but no he didn't hear me. He doesn't care to hear me because for some reason big brother became an ass of the last few years. Now again I'm not saying we were best friends being as when I lived here I was twelve and he was eighteen but with me being so young he was good to me; great to me. I was his baby sister and he treated me like that, like I was his own or something.

Throwing myself off my bed I walk over to my bag digging through it. What is appropriate for these people? I could wear my jeans, but they have a few holes in some not appropriate places, I could wear my white skirt but- you know scratch that I think I will wear my white skirt, black leather boots and black tank top with my black leather coat; I think it's good enough to make my appearance at school.

Redoing my makeup, fixing my hair and slipping my big black sunglasses on the top of my head I study my appearance. My body is back to normal, well somewhat normal, the marks aren't as noticeable and though those seem to fade, the ones on the inside still feel a little fresh.

_"You love me right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then its ok, it all going to be ok."_

"Ready?" My brother's exasperated voice rings through my room as I open my eyes and spin around to see him. "Are you alright?" He actually seems concerned as he looks at me. His body relaxes, his expression looking almost worried and his whole self becoming the brother I once knew.

"Be careful Tony," I spin back away from looking at him and blink a few times. "You actually sounded concerned."

"No… I," he tosses one last glance at me before dismissing it. "Whatever," he tosses me his keys which I catch with ease.

"What is this? I thought you were taking me?" I question grabbing my purse.

"Yeah well something came up. I'm sure you can figure it out," he informs me and I just want to scream.

"Tony this is bullshit! I don't know where I am or what I'm doing. Why can't you just drop what you are doing and help me like you already said you would?"

"Brooke I'm busy ok? I'm sorry but like I said before I'm not going to drop my life because you decided to screw up yours," he shrugs and I narrow my eyes looking at him.

"You don't know shit Tony!" I throw my purse over my shoulder and storm passed him. "Maybe if you picked up the damn phone every once in a while you would but you didn't. So fuck you!" I yell walking out of the house and seeing his black mustang in the driveway. I remember when he started working on that damn thing. He bought it when he was sixteen and though Dad said he could just buy him a brand new one Tony said no; he was doing it on his own. He rebuilt the engine, put in new stereo, fixed the interior and panted the outside; he fixed the little piece of shit car into what it is today and after two long years big brother got in his little fixed up car people laughed at for being a piece of shit and drove it.

Climbing into the car, that I'm actually surprised he let me get in, I turn the key hearing the smooth, pretty noise the car produces. I turn the music up loud, plug in my iPod and down my sunglasses over my eyes. I shake off whatever ping of hurt Tony made me feel and look at the annoying picture on the mirror; Tony and Rachel.

I forgot how gorgeous she was, her gorgeous red hair and perfect smile, the green eyes that pop out at you and the fact her life looks perfect in the arms of my brother. They met when she was a freshman and he was a junior and I personally for the longest time thought it was weird. He was seventeen going out with a barely fifteen year old; though she looked anything but, however once you saw them together you knew it was the real deal. I guess seven years later they are still together has to mean something.

"Gag," I groan cracking the car and pulling back out of the driveway to head towards the lovely place I will be taking classes at. Driving through the streets it's odd all the ways it's the same, odd and annoying; you think they would change it after all this time.

* * *

Then the school, oh yes Tree Hill High School, the huge brick building with blue and white letters. Back in the day I begged to come here. Let me walk the halls my brother and his friends walked, become the person that he became and run the school just like him. However that plan got interrupted when the people I call my parents decided to ship me off and start my life over.

Then just like that, the one thing I wished for became the one thing that was slowly turning into my own little nightmare.

The school was like most schools, it had kids all around laughing and joking and the clicks were quickly realized. In the cafeteria where I entered were kids in dark black clothes sitting at the table. They were all pretty pale and they all turned to stare at me, like I had about a million heads. However I just looked away real quick and quickly made eye contact with another group, but these girls were completely different. They were the popular girls I was more than sure and I was more than sure I already hated them. A few were in cheerleading uniforms but than the others were in just tight jeans and even tighter tops. All they did was stare at me.

"Well hello friendly people," I mumble adjusting the purse on my shoulder. I hate these girls. They swear they are the shit because they have money and extremely slutty but I hate to break it them I have more money than anyone in this building, hell my father bought the new library so they can just send their plastic noses and fake lips the other way and leave me the hell alone.

"Hello," I look up from my paper to see a group of guys standing next to me, smiles plastered on all of their faces.

"Hello," I slide my big black sunglasses on the top of my head, flashing them back a smile.

"You're new here?" One of the guys with dark hair pushes off his locker and strides on over to me.

"What made it so obvious?" I question.

"I just know I haven't seen you before, and you I would definitely notice," he smirks showing a pair of perfectly white teeth.

"Oh lucky me," I turn back to my paper. I swear I don't get why Tony just couldn't help, he has to be a complete ass for no reason and that is such bullshit.

"I would say," he clearly doesn't take the hint taking another step closer. "I'm Felix," he informs me sticking out his hand.

"Brooke," I offer a smile taking it.

"Well Brooke, can I help you with anything?" he asks leaning over my shoulder to look at my paper.

"No I have it," I pull the paper close to my chest. "She is actually helping me," I grab the arm of some dirty blonde with glasses.

"Me?" her voice squeaks a little looking at me.

"Yeah you," I flip my hair over my shoulder. "But Felix thanks so much for the help. Nice meeting you," I spin on my heels, hearing the guys chuckle as I walk away.

"See you around Brooke," I hear him call and I just throw my hand up at him.

"I'm Brooke," I tell her as we move down the hall.

"Hi," she looks at the ground as we walk.

"Your name is?" I look over at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm…I'm Haley," she stammers out still looking right at the ground.

"That's cool," I nod, my heels clicking all the way down the hall. "So do you know where the office is? I am supposed to go there and get my schedule but I have no idea where the hell it is."

"Oh…I- yes I can do that if you would like me too," she tells me slowly lifting her gaze to look at me, before snapping it back down at the ground when I catch her looking. She is a pretty girl in her own weird way. Her dirty blonde hair is a little stringy but tamable and amazingly thick, her light brown eyes maybe the prettiest eyes I have ever truly seen on anyone. They are brown, but have almost a dark bit drain into them with just a hint of green and then her eyes lashes are so long I would kill for them. This girl is pretty in her own way and I do think with a little makeup, removing those big framed glasses blocking those eyes and some new clothes and a straightener this girl could be a looker.

"You don't talk much huh?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. "Well I'm not some royalty, you can look up from the ground," I tease and her gaze slowly lifts up.

"Sorry," she apologizes fiddling with her book bag.

"Don't say sorry, just look up," I shrug.

"Here is the office," she tells me, us stopping in front of an old wooden door. "Do you want me to come in or to leave you alone now?" she asks, her gaze once again returning to the floor.

"You can wait if you want," I shrug. "But you have to not look at the ground. I can't be hanging out with someone who just finds the floor more attractive than me," I joke leaning on the door, ignoring the looks of guys as they pass.

"No I didn't mean that!" she freaks shaking her head quickly. "You are pretty, you are very pretty. I don't think you're not pretty. I just look at the ground; I'm a ground looker. I'm sorry, I'm very sorry," she apologizes again, and standing here I can see her heart racing out of her chest.

"Girl you need to relax, I was kidding," I push my foot to the door. "Wait for me out here and I will be out in a few," I push the door open as I spin on my feet over to the desk.

The office has a weird smell, very school like. I mean if that makes any since. You know what I mean, all places have like a weird smell, schools, book stores, libraries, funeral homes; maybe this school is like a funeral home, well my funeral home.

"Excuse me?" I lean on the counter at the older woman behind the desk.

"Yes can I help you?" she asks not looking up as she files some papers.

"Well I'm new here and they told me to come to the office when I got here. So here I am," I tell her and grew a little more annoyed when the woman would not even look up at me. I get they are busy but this was seriously the last place I wanted to be anyway so if they didn't want to help me, I had no problem getting back in my car and leaving, "If you want me to come back I can go somewhere else."

"No just give me a second I will be right back." she tells me walking out of the office still never looking at me.

"These people are amazing," I groan, feeling my phone vibrating in my boot. Leaning down I unzip the book enough to snag it out. "Hello?" I smile at the other person I know is on the other line.

_"Come home now. I am begging you. The people here are driving me insane!" The all familiar voice of my best friend rings into the receiver._

"Honey, you do know that you are with the same people you have been with since we started there right?" I laugh leaning on the desk, inspecting my nails. "I am in a new school with new people and know no one. I think my day is a little worse than yours."

_"Maybe so but I never realized how much I don't like any of my classes if you aren't in them. Plus a certain someone is pissed you never told him you were leaving. That was pretty messed up Bebe, even for you," she scolds me making me shake my head._

"I'm not talking about that ok? He knows why I am not talking to him anymore," I spin around glancing over a few papers. "He won't make me feel guilty again."

_"Well what about at least sending him a text or a smoke flare informing him your alive so he leaves me the hell alone?" she suggests._

"Fine, I'll text him or something," I lie knowing full well I have no intention of texting him ever.

_"Well good…shit Connors is coming. I'll text you later, love you, miss you bye!" she slams the phone shut before I can say anything else._

"Bye," I frown looking at my phone thinking.

_"I'm scared," I confess as we walk through the dark night. "This doesn't seem at all safe."_

_"Oh don't be such a little girl," he rolls his green eyes at me. "I told you I would keep you safe," he reaches out his hand; I slowly slip my little on in his. "So trust me."_

_"I trust no one," I smirk a little as he pulls me into him, our feet stepping into the cold beach water and my dress dipping in it._

_"Well I am going to get you to trust me," he grins leaning in closer. "Just watch," he smirks until I feel his lips press against mine._

"We don't allow cell phones in this school," I hear a nagging voice spinning back around to see the older woman from before.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, please forgive me," I have the fakest tone that makes her let out a low growl at me.

"Here is your class schedule," she slams the paper on the desk making me bit back a laugh. "Here is your books, here is your locker combination," slam, slam, slam, "And here is the papers I need you to get signed, Ms. Davis," she spits my name like it's diseased. "We are at lunch right now so just go do that hall and you will find it. Then third period follows which is English with Mr. Scott."

"Oh I'm not staying," I tell her quickly and she kinks a brow at me that seriously needs to be plucked. "You see I am just here to get my stuff and then I start classes tomorrow," I tell her and she lets out an 'Hmmph,' crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, you see this here," she points at the hours on the schedule. "It says school gets out at 3:20, you see that clock up there," she points over in the corner. "That reads its 12:17. So, you will go to lunch, then go to English with Mr. Scott," she repeats.

"Oh thank you," I flash a fake smile, snatching my papers out of her hand and grabbing my books. "It was a pleasure meeting you," I spin around moving back towards the door. "That bitch!" I growl not even caring the door wasn't fully closed and she could have heard me. "I mean what the hell does she mean I have to stay until 3:20?" I snap spinning the dial on my locker.

"School is over at 3:20," she tells me like I am completely stupid not knowing that.

"I know that Haley! But Tony told me I only had to register, he said I didn't have to stay," I slam my books into the locker and slamming it shut.

"Sorry," she recoils inward and then I feel guilty.

"Haley," I slide my purse on my shoulder. "You have to learn to stop saying sorry."

"Sor-" I hold my finger up to stop her. "Right."

"Good because if we are going to be hanging out, I don't need you saying sorry all the time," I tell her walking towards where the lunchroom was located.

"We are going to be hanging out?" she smiles a little, clinging her books close to her chest.

"Umm…yeah," I tell her like she was dumb not catching on to that.

"People like you don't hang out with people like me. You are supposed to hang out with guys like Felix and Nathan and girls like Morgan and Theresa," she tells me like I have any idea who those people are. "Felix, the guy talking to your earlier."

"Oh right Locker Boy," I nod remembering him a little. "Well I don't care what I'm supposed to do. I don't care the people I am supposed to hang out with. As of now we are friends, we are going to hang out and you are stuck showing me around everywhere."

"Oh, ok," she bites down on her bottom lip as we walk into the lunchroom.

"So tell me-" I go to speak looking to see Haley no longer by my side. Just standing on dead still in the cafeteria. "Hello," I slide next to Haley who is once again having her eyes slammed on the ground.

"Haley have you finished our project," the tall leggy blonde asks, arms crossed and makeup flawless.

"Oh umm…hey Morgan," she mumbles, fiddling nervously with her stringy hair. "I'm…I'm almost done."

"Almost is not done, Haley. I told you I needed an A on this paper," she snip at her making Haley recoil back.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I told you it was taking longer than I thought…I should-"

"No excuse Haley," her hand flies up silencing her.

"Hey bitch," I jump in, her head snapping over almost robotic with the other girls a few inches behind her.

"Excuse me?" she growls her hand clamping into a fist.

"I'm pretty sure she said she would let you know when she was done. So stop bitching, wipe the lip gloss that is smudge around your lips and back the hell off," I snap taking a step in front of Haley, whose jaw with the rest of the people around us drop.

"You do not know who you are messing with bitch," she clenches her jaw taking a step towards me. "I'm Morgan Finnely and you maybe new but you do not talk to me like that," she informs me and I have to bite back my laugh, which I admit I fail.

"Well Morgan Finnely, I don't know who the hell that is and I really don't care to find out but you see I am Brooke Davis and I'm sure you know who I am, well at least my family," I smirk leaning back on the heels of my feet and giving her a wink.

"You aren't a Davis," she tells me and I tilt my head to the side giving her a look. "I know them and I know they don't have a daughter."

"Really?" I turn around looking around the lunchroom. "Oh look they do and that is me, shit that's nuts. But you see just because you don't know they had one doesn't mean that I'm not one and you will quickly learn I don't give two flying fucks who you are," I hiss sliding my sunglasses back over my eyes. "Come on Haley, this food blows anyway," I spin around heading back to my car.

"Brooke," I hear the fast feet behind me. "You do realize who that is right?"

"Morgan Finnely," I wave my hand around.

"Right, that's Mr. Finnely's daughter, Mr. Finnely as in Principal Finnely," she tells me and I brush off the feeling I felt by that.

"I don't care," I lie, only lying because I don't want to get kicked out not because I even care. Girls like that I hate, girls who try to take over piss me off more than anything and I am not in the mood for them today nor tomorrow. "But Haley," I turn to look at her, her almost slamming into me. "Confidence sweetie, it's all out confidence. You have none and they will walk all over you. We are going to work on that."

"Why? Why do you want to help me with that?" she asks looking down at her shoes with holes in them and probably a few sizes too small.

"Because no one should feel like they are nothing and no one should have to deal with what you just dealt with," I inform her, her eyes peering up to look at me. "Now come on," I link my arm through hers. "I may have to stay here for classes but I sure as hell am not staying for lunch," I say, a smile finally gracing the face of the girl beside me.

Maybe this year won't be so bad, maybe I will find a way to make it work and maybe if I'm good enough my parents will try and get me back into my old school. Hell they buy everything else why not show I have changed and them get pay my way back in.

Yes that will work for me and who knows maybe just maybe this whole new school; new town won't be such a bad idea for a while.

* * *

_Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts and favorites!_

_Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Made an error! Tony is the brother, not Clay...sorry...Got confused! Just since Rachel is in it, I want her with Tony. I don't know why I love that made up character so much haha!_

* * *

"Brooke," I look over at Haley as we head back into the school. Apparently at lunch students are allowed a thirty minute lunch off campus and I gladly took it. I tried to talk Haley into skipping and not returning but apparently she has a perfect attendance record she didn't want to mess up. Picture my shock.

"Yo," I grab a piece of gum from my bag. "Want one?"

"Oh um no," she shakes her head, her stringy dirty blonde hair bouncing around. "Brooke I think…I think you should tell Morgan sorry," she suggests and my body coming to a complete halt.

"What? Why the hell would I apologize to that bitch?" I snap finding that idea completely absurd.

"I uhh…" she looks down, god she is always looking down. "I just thought… Maybe…"

"Are you scared of her?" I question and she again stays focused on the ground. "Haley she is a person. Not some crazy psycho killer."

"I know… It's just she saw me with you…" and now she trails off.

"Oh I see," I let out a dry laugh, Haley peering her eyes up at me before slamming them back down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," and again with the apologizing.

"Its fine," I shrug, running my hand through my hair. "I mean not like I asked you to hang out, just drug you around and then yelled at someone who is clearly a fantastic friend," my tone clearly annoyed.

"No…I-"

"Look Haley," I throw my hand up and her mouth slams shut. "I'm trying to be nice here but you are making it real difficult when you are telling me that _me_ being around you is messing up your social status," I hiss slinging my purse over my shoulder and spinning away from her not at all believing that.

I was being nice, I'm normally not nice and here I was trying to be sweet to her and she has the balls to tell me that she is worried about being seen with me? That is bullshit!

"Brooke I…" she shuffles her feet behind me, her old worn sneakers squeaking down the hall. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that," she yanks on my wrist spinning me around. "I'm…I'm sorry," she lets go quickly when I dart my eyes down to her hold. "It's… I mean…"

"Haley," I let out an exasperated sigh. "Look if you want to talk to me, talk to me. Don't stare at the damn ground or stutter out. You seem very bright, so I know you know how to use words."

"Ok it's just I'm not like you," her hazel eyes glistening. "I don't speak like you or talk to people like you and people don't fear me like they do you."

"Excuse me?" I raise a brow and her eyes widen again.

"Not like that!" she tells me quickly. "It's just you told off Morgan Finely, no one tells off Morgan Finely but you did and people are going to know that. People may not talk to you but they will respect you for that and leave you alone but people won't leave me alone. If they can't pick on you, they are going to pick on me because they saw me with you and what am I supposed to do when you aren't around?" her bottom lip trembles and I start to… to feel bad.

I couldn't imagine thinking like that. I've always had the tough attitude and the bitchy side people feared but I never thought about the other people. The shy people who got picked on and tortured by the Morgan Finely's of the world, it's a little heartbreaking.

"Oh Haley," I shake my head and watch her release a long sigh of relief that I didn't slug her. "You are too much, you know that?" I tease throwing my arm over her shoulder. "Trust me Morgan Finely isn't going to bother you."

"But-"

"No one will bother you," I make clear and again her mouth closes. "If someone tries they will have to deal with me. You will learn hun that once you are my friend I have your back, always."

"We…we are friends?" she gulps and I can't help but smile.

"Yeah," I steer us down the hall towards our class. "I think we are."

"Cool," she clutches her books close to her body and I get a very strong feeling she doesn't have many friends.

"So tell me about this Scott guy, he tough?" I ask and watch as she stares to get a dreamy look on her face.

"Mr. Scott is the best," she chews on her lower lip.

"Does someone have a crush?" I tease, a blush sweeping across her face.

"Everyone has a crush on Mr. Scott," she looks back down at her shoes. "He went here when he was in high school and his brother is one of the captains on the basketball team. He has been teaching here and coaching the team for three years and is only twenty four and not to mention gorgeous," she explains as we turn into the classroom; the room halfway full and all eyes landing on us. "We can sit wherever," she tells me, slowly walking towards the desk in the front of the room.

"Umm…Haley," I grab her hand stopping her, ignoring all the lust filled looks. "We aren't going to sit in the front," I drag her towards the back seats.

"I always sit in the front," I feel the protest in her steps but her not yanking back from my grip.

"Well I like the back," I drop my purse on a desk and dropping down. "Sit," I tap the seat in front of me. "The view is better I swear," I smile, sending a wink over at guy with glasses who blushes. I find those boys so cute, they are so sweet and innocent and just adorable.

"O-ok," she sits down, tucking a stringy curl behind her ear. "Hey Mouth," she waves at the boy in glasses and he gives her a wide smile.

"Hey Hales," he slides over a couple desk towards us. "Who is your friend?"

"Brooke," I flash a smile and hold out my hand. "You are totally cute…"

"Oh…" his eyes widened and jaw dropped a little. "Thanks…" the cute blush washes over his face and I smirk.

"No problem gorgeous," I spin in my chair and pull out my phone to send off a couple texts. Seeing Mouth mumble something to Haley who just shrugs and looks at me nervously.

"Mmm…Brooke," I look up to see the guy from earlier strutting toward me. "Good to see you again," he slides in the desk beside me.

"Felix right?" I rest my chin on my hand leaning on the desk.

"That is correct," he smirks a smirk that seems to be permanently etched on his face. "Glad to see we have a class together," he leans back, a few of his friends from earlier trailing in and taking a seat around him.

"Oh you have no idea how thrilled I am," my tone fake making him chuckle. "Hi," I smile at the guy who sat in front of him. "I'm Brooke," I stick out my hand that he looks down at.

"Uh hey," he tosses a glance over at Felix then at my hand before looking back at my eyes. "Nathan," he takes it, an unsure smile crossing his face.

"Hi Nathan," I smile, releasing his hand and leaning back in the desk, greatly enjoying when Felix sends him an annoyed look and he just shrugs. Felix is cute I mean in that obvious way but his arrogance is annoying. I've talked to him twice and realized that but Nathan is a different cute.

His hair is dark and buzzed; his eyes blue and his muscles defined. Yes Felix has more of a built but Nathan is nothing to sneeze at and with the nervous glances Haley passes over to him I know she agrees too.

"Ok!" a sound of hands clapping together pulling everyone to focus at the front of the room and my smile drops to a smirk.

"Hello Mr. Scott," I bite my lip running my eyes up and down him. When Haley said gorgeous I assumed that she meant in her world gorgeous. To me Haley is pretty but she isn't one to play up her looks so clearly she wouldn't go after or find guys like Nathan or Felix attractive. Yes she might state they are hot and all but I assumed when she said Mr. Scott was gorgeous it was more of her level; like the cute nerd, best friend in all those teen movies. Yeah well I thought that's what she meant not this guy.

He is tall, at least six- two and he is built, not in an over kill; make me gag way but in a way he clearly takes care of his body. He has blonde hair, and sandy blonde eyebrows and a light shade of scruff along his face that make these almost grey eyes pierce through you. Seriously looking at them from here I might get a tingle shooting through my body and in a way he looks vulgarly familiar yet I can't at all figure it out and honestly I'm not going to take the time to.

"So," he circles around his desk, letting me get a clear view of his back side and like I thought, great. "Let's-" he looks down at a piece of paper when the door flies open. "Oh Miss Finely, it's nice of you to join us," he looks down at his watch. "And only four minutes late today, I'm proud," he gives a smile showing no teeth.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott," and I roll my eyes at the voice and the entrance of the Queen herself.

"Please Morgan, make my day better with the excuse this time," he tilts his head to his side, getting a chuckle from the class.

"She was probably ordering orphans to stitch her terrible knock off," I mumble, scratching my pencil into my desk, earning some chuckles around me and a glare from at the front of the room.

"Excuse me Miss-" he pauses grabbing his sheet and reading over it. "Davis?" he looks back up, confusion etched on his face.

"That's what I'm told," I lean back on the desk.

"Brooke Davis?" he arches a brow like the repeat of my name is necessary, I just said yes.

"Mr. Scott," I match his tone, getting again a few laughs from the guys beside me.

"Morgan take a seat," he stands up from his desk, eyes locked on mine as he slowly moves towards the front of his desk. "Brooke Davis, as the Davis's daughter."

"You know it's just Davis, we don't have _the_ in front of it," I growl, leaning back in the chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know the last time I saw you, you were about so high," he holds up his hand towards the middle of his chest. "Shy and about ninety pounds soaking wet," he grins a wide toothy grin.

"Ok how the hel-" my eyes widen when I see an all too familiar crocked perfectly white tooth pushed barely in front of a set of perfectly straightened ones. "Lucas?" my mouth goes dry at the remembrance of the boy in front of me.

Lucas Scott was and probably still is best friends with my brother. They grew up together and they were as different as night and day. Tonywas always getting in to trouble and Lucas was always getting him out of it. Tonyskipped more school than I ever thought was ever allowed and Lucas never missed a day. At the end of the year he even got one of those lame awards for perfect attendance, something I'm sure Haley will get. Lucas Scott was just a shy, quiet, good guy and from looks of it he still seems to be.

"When the hell did you become a teacher?"

"When they hell did you grow up?" his teases.

"I don't know over the last six years," I wave my hand around. "You know," I squint my eye trying to recall the last time I saw him. "You're different," I admit, his hair is shorter, he has a scar across his eyebrow he never had before and now that I know who he is and why he is familiar, I feel stupid not thinking it earlier.

"That happens over six years," he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Last time I heard you were going to school with a ball scholarship," I recall hearing that in the few emails my brother and I passed. "How did you end up a teacher?"

"You know," his face drops, something flickering over him. "Things change," he shrugs but I can tell that's not the end of that one.

"Tonydidn't mention you coming home," he tells me and I roll my eyes not shocked by that. I'm sure none of the family announced the arrival of the shipped off daughter. "Why aren't you still at private school?"

"Well," I lean forward on my desk, resting my chin on my hand and crossing one of my legs over the other, my skirt pulling up on the side showing more of my thigh. "Apparently it's frowned upon to have sex in the dean's office with a teacher," I smirk; a sound of whispers filling the room, Haley lets out a small squeal and Lucas lets out an awkward cough. "Who knew," I give a one shoulder shrug.

"Everyone you skank," Morgan glares at me and I let out a small smile and head shake. This Princess is so easy to annoy it's fun.

"Well," Mr. Scott claps his hands together and stands up. "Maybe class should start," he walks around to the white board.

"I think I would rather learn more about the new girl," one of Felix's friends smirks over at me and I toss him a wink.

"Someone else's time Jones," Mr. Scott regains his voice. "Right now we need to go over this week's lessons," he explains and starts off on some book I've already read and some paper that I can print off my laptop and turn back in.

All the students get out a pencil or pen and start copying notes, well they look to be copying notes. Some may just be scribbling some things that are not at all of important. I personally slide my phone from my boot and pull it to the side, going to my contacts and typing one quick message off to Alex.

_'This place just got a whole lot more interesting ;)'_

* * *

_Thank you all so much for all the reviews! You all are amazing and love you lots!_

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Saturdays.

No one would really see a bad side to a Saturday but I do; well at least to this one. A pro I get to not return to hell, oops, I meant school today. A con I have to spend the day with big brother and my dear ole' parents are returning.

I've been trying to find a plan to sneak out of this house without getting caught but I swear Tony has a clicker in his mind that when I'm about to bolt he jumps in. He keeps showing up by the front door, or he just happens to be cleaning his car or sitting somewhere that he will catch me. The freak.

Least we haven't spoken, not really. After returning home from school the day before, I told him he was a liar and I did have to spend the day in hell and he shrugged. I asked when the parents would return he mumbled tomorrow, and when I asked if he wanted me to order pizza for dinner he grunted a whatever and ate half. I really don't know what his problem is, but he needs to get over it because it's not like I'm enjoying this.

Finally climbing out of my bed at almost noon, I wonder into my bathroom and shower. Least a perk to being at home is that I get my own bathroom. Not that I mind too much sharing but I like I can sleep as long as I want and then just bath when I choose.

Soaking up every ounce of warm water, I get out of the steamy shower and step out into the steam filled room, wiping the mist from the mirror, I look at myself. I look at my eyes more than anything. At one point in my life I had such a happy life that they were filled with a spark, a life in them and now they look dead, part of me feels dead.

Scanning my eyes over my appearance I stop at the small ink pattern just under my right breast, the cursive lines that spell _'Michael'_.

_"I don't want to," I cry shaking my head. "I don't want to Michael," I pull my hands away from his._

_"Yes," he keeps on my smiling, circling his arms around my waist and pulling me back into him. "Dance with me, please?"_

_"Why are you ok? Why are you acting like everything is ok?" I cling to him and hold him tight._

_"Because I love you," he smiles, pulling back and knocking away my tears. "Because no matter what happens everything will be ok because I love you," his __signature__ grin always there, he is always smiling._

_"I don't deserve you," I bury my face into his neck. "Why do you love me? I'm a terrible person."_

_"No you aren't," he chuckles and my heart grows tight. He always sees the best in me, I don't know why but he does and I'm not at all the person he thinks. "You are perfect, my perfect girl, my forever," he plays with one of my curls that was once pinned up perfectly but now I'm sure making me just look like a crying mess._

_"I don't get to keep you forever," I shake my head, yanking in a shaky breath. I don't deserve him forever, I don't deserve him for the time I've had him._

_"Oh you're so dramatic," he smiles, gripping my hips and pulling me closer._

_"This isn't funny," I sniffle and he shrugs._

_"What do you want me to do to make you smile?"_

_"Love me," I offer as a tear rushes down my cheek._

_"Already do," he leans his forehead against mine. "Love you more than anything baby girl, don't forget that ok?" I see his normal smile slip for a moment before returning and I just nod. "Good," he pulls me close to him. "Now dance with me," he kisses the side of my head and draws me closer._

"Your stupid smile," I let out a dry laugh grabbing my clothes and quickly getting dressed. Wondering down the hall I hear the distant chatter of my brother and another voice I don't really recognize.

"Please don't let it be dad, please," I beg skipping off the bottom step and rounding into my kitchen to see a scene I'm not ready for this morning.

"Brooke," he smiles and Tony looks over his shoulder at me, some blonde sitting up on the counter, her mile long legs crossed over each other and a smile on her face.

"Mr. Scott," I mutter walking over to the fridge and yanking it open, grabbing a few eggs and some cream, along with a few peppers and cheese. "Do we have onions?" I look over at Tony who just shrugs. "You are such a joy to be around," I roll my eyes slamming shut the door. "Excuse me," the long legged blonde lifts her legs for me to get passed her.

"Brooke this is Peyton, my girlfriend," Lucas informs me like I care so much.

"Hi," she smiles and I hate that it seems real. I would like it better if she was fake and bitchy. "Lucas was telling us you have him for English."

"That I do," I crack an egg into a white bowl. "Does anyone want coffee?" I offer, opening about thirty cabinets on search for the caffeine fix I'm begging for.

"I'll make that for you," Peyton jumps off the counter and it slightly annoys me that she knows how to move around my kitchen better than I do.

"Thanks," I flip my hand around walking back over to the breakfast I was about to prepare.

"I didn't know you could cook," Tony looks over at me as I crack another egg.

"There are tons of things you don't know about me," I snap and he just rolls his eyes and walks over to refill his glass. "I took a cooking class back at school," I deflate my temper a little knowing if we are living under the same roof one of us is going to have to give a little.

"Nice," his tone now bored and I just shake my head and go back to cooking. "You need to put more clothes on," I feel like is his new favorite thing to tell me.

"Why?" I look at him utterly confused to what is wrong. Peyton sliding back up on the counter beside Lucas and both look a little uncomfortable.

"Because people are over damn it, one being your teacher," he snaps at me and I grip the knife so hard in my hand I have to resist the urge to stab him with it.

"Tony man, leave her alone, it is her house," Lucas points out and even though I agree, I glare at him too because I can defend myself.

"Doesn't matter. She doesn't need to be walking around like that," he waves his hand over at me and I swear he is just doing anything to cause a fight.

"Look Tony, this is my damn house just as much as it is yours. Right now I am making me something to eat, when that is done I'm going to go tanning and swim and if I want to do it stark naked I will and you will get over it!" I argue.

"It is just a bathing suit Tony," Peyton points out, my outfit just my black bikini top, a pair of shorts and an old worn black zip up jacket that is way too big.

"Whatever," he spins on his feet, heading towards the front door when the bell rings.

"Ignore him," Lucas says as soon as he is out of the room. "He has just been having a tough time lately."

"Why?" I question, drop some butter in the pan hearing it sizzle.

"She doesn't know," Peyton whispers over to him as if I can't hear her.

"Doesn't know what?" I call over my shoulder, pouring in the egg mix. "What?" I spin back around to look at them.

"Nothing Penny," Lucas jumps up, flashing his croaked smile. "What are you making? It smells good. I'll make your coffee," he moves over to the pot and I feel completely confused.

"Ok," I mumble looking at Peyton who drops her gaze to the floor.

"Tony!"

An annoying squeal echoes through my house and my eyes widen as Peyton lets out a groan.

"You have to be shitting me," my fears are confirmed when my brother walks in with a skank- oops I mean Morgan hooked to his side. "No you have to be taking a giant large shit on the floor because this isn't right."

"What does that even mean?" Lucas questions, handing me my cup of coffee, shocked still on my face.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I ignore Lucas and just stare at the girl in front of me.

"This is Tony's house," her arm rests around his waist and I want to gag.

"This is mine, you dumb skank," I hiss and Tony glares at me.

"Watch yourself Brooke," he orders and I feel like I'm in a damn twilight zone.

"Ok let's ignore everything for a few minutes and the fact I have a snobby bitch in my house," I hold my hand up and Peyton giggles. "You are telling me not only do I have to deal with a dick for a brother, my English teacher is in my house on a regular basis and I have the witch of the south side here too? What the hell is the matter with you people? Isn't this against the law or something?"

"I like her," I hear Peyton behind me.

"Coming from the girl that got kicked out of school for fucking her teacher in the Dean's office?" Morgan so kindly adds in and I see the bit of confusion on Tony's face before just shaking his head.

"Morgan is eighteen Brooke it's not illegal," Tony points out.

"So she is in high school! Her teacher is standing right here!" I point at Lucas who is next to me and gives a slight wave.

"So is your teacher," Morgan points out and I want to scream.

"I wouldn't be hanging out with him if he wasn't in my house!" I throw my hands up. "Where is Rachel? Last time I checked ya'll were on your way to happy ever after," I say and the room becomes silent.

"Come on Morgan," Tony grabs her arm and drags her out of the kitchen, not before sending me a death glare.

"My god I want to go home," I groan spinning back to the food in front of me.

"You are home Brooke," Lucas points out and I shake my head.

"This isn't home, this is hell," I mumble taking the pan and dumping it on a plate. "I'll be outside," I grumble stomping off towards the backyard. Hearing the distant talk of Lucas and Peyton with Peyton going, 'well she doesn't know'.

I don't know anything.

* * *

"He's not mad at you," I crack my eyes open to find Peyton sliding down next to me, scanning around to find everyone outside. When did that happen? Did I fall asleep?

"What?" I slide my glasses up over my head and look at her confused.

"Tony isn't mad at you," she informs me and I can't help but make a sound of disgust from the back of my throat. "He missed you, I know he did."

"I doubt Tony missed me," I shake my head at that thought.

"He did, you were lucky Brooke; you got to leave this place, he didn't. He wanted to get out but he kept getting drug back," she tells me. "Things have been real tough for him though and even if right now he doesn't seem like it, I know he is glad you are home," she gives me a comforting smile before getting up and walking over to Lucas, saying something that he nods at and she leans down for a kiss before giving Morgan and Tony a wave.

"Are you leaving?" I ask as she starts gathering up her things.

"Yeah, I have classes. I'm a theater major and we have a big production coming up," she tells me and I nod, she looks like a theater major. "But just a little side note," she leans closer like she is about to share a big secret. "I can't stand Morgan either, personally I'm thanking god you are here so I'm not alone with her," she winks before walking back into the house.

"But now I'm stuck with her," I growl standing up and walking over to the pool. Stepping into the low wall where the water just barely runs over and walking along the pool. "Hello," I drop down on the wall and letting my feet dangle in the water.

"Hey Brooke," Tony nods taking a sip of his beer.

"Can I have some?" I nod at his hand and he shrugs handing it over. "Tony…"

"What?" he turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry if me being here is screwing things up for you," I shrug. "I know I'm the last person you wanted to interfere in your life again."

"Is that what you think?" he looks at me and I just give him a shrug. "Damn it, Penny," he shakes his head, taking a long sip on his beer.

"Tony…I-"

"Hey babe," Morgan's annoying voice rings through my ears as she drops down next to my brother, completely cutting me off. "Brooke," she says my name with such disgust I want to slug her.

"Nevermind," I stand up figuring talking to him with Morgan around is pointless.

"How many tattoos do you have?" She scrunches up her nose as I adjust my bathing suit top.

"Two," I mumble bending over and throwing my hair up into a mess of a pony tail.

"Kinda skanky," she informs me and I roll my eyes, looking over to see Lucas sitting in the chair and doing the same. "What do they mean?"

"It means penny," I inform her and see Tony let out a small smile.

"Penny? Like the change?" she questions flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes," I mumble dropping down in the chair at the table beside Lucas or Mr. Scott. I wonder what I'm supposed to call him? I also wonder if it's normal for me to stare at my teacher's body like I am. I bet Haley would pee her pants if she was here, she has a little crush on our English teacher.

"What is the other one?" she leans back to look around Tony.

"Nothing," I cross my arm over my chest so she can't see. I won't have her making comments about that one and I know she will. Miss Prim and Proper would never have a tattoo, especially a name.

"Just tell me what it is," she pushes and I just choose to ignore her.

"Morgan, just leave her alone," Tony runs some water through his hair making it stand up.

"It's just question Tony," she rolls her eyes standing up and dropping in the chair next to Lucas.

"Did it hurt?" Lucas asks and I look at him confused. "Your tattoo did it hurt?"

"Not really," I look down at my hip knowing that I was actually pretty blazed when I got that one and my other one I was numb but for a whole different reason.

"Brooke has always had a high tolerance for pain," Tony tells him. "Remember when she was little and fell out of that tree."

"Oh yeah and she broke her leg?" Lucas comments and I sit trying to remember Lucas being there. I mean I vaguely recall him being there but I really don't remember much, I was six.

"Yeah and I had to carry her ass all the way home," Tony for the first time since I been home laughs and it makes me smile. "Broke the thing in three places and never once whimpered."

"Because she hung out with us all the time and we are awesome," Lucas teases taking his beer and taking a sip.

"Whatever," I reach over giving his head a shove, quickly forgetting he is my teacher and remembering him more as the fun guy I use to follow around when I was little.

"Michael?" Morgan says and my body snaps around to look at her. "Who is Michael? He must be pretty important to get his name tattooed on you. He the teacher you got caught fucking?" she smirks chewing on her straw.

"Shut up," I hiss, feeling the blood boil in me.

"Morgan leave her alone," Lucas cuts in but she just grins wider.

"Did he not want you anymore? You go all stalker like and tattoo his name on you or did he talk you into it and leave ya anyway?"

"Ok," Lucas jumps up when I dive towards Morgan. "Let's get you inside," he keeps his hold on me, walking my backwards towards the house.

"I swear to god I'm going to beat that bitch," I slam the door, shaking the tears in my eyes. I'm not going to cry again. I'm so tired of crying about it.

"Just try and relax," he crosses his arms and leans against the door.

"Don't tell me too relax," I yell and see the surprised look wash over him. "I'm not that little girl anymore! You and Tony and everyone else can pretend but I'm not. I'm not the one who sat around and let ya'll say whatever and I take it!"

"Brooke…"

"No! Everyone just expects me to come home and be all freaking friendly and know what has been going on the last six years and I don't! I don't know ya'll and ya'll don't know me so just leave me the hell alone!" I spin on my heels and storm up my stairs and make a point to slam the door.

Grabbing my phone I pound the numbers into my and letting it ring once before hearing his voicemail.

_'It's Michael; I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message'_

"I need you here," I fall on my bed, his voice completely making me lose it. "You promise to always take care of me and I need you. Why aren't you here? I can't do this," I cry wrapping myself in the warm jacket around me. "I still love you," my voice cracks, pulling in a shaky breath. "I miss you," I knock the tear away, letting the dead air hang a few minutes before hanging up.

"Today sucks!" I scream so loud I'm sure everyone in the house heard. "It sucks so bad," I roll over and burying myself in my pillows.

I hate today, it completely sucks and it's not even halfway over yet, I still get the pleasure of mother and daddy dearest to arrive; fuck me.


	5. Chapter 5

Staring up at the ceiling I debate if I want to dive out of my window or not. That or go downstairs and beat the shit out of Morgan. I'm honestly leaning toward the latter. If I had to describe her in one word, well I would make it two and state she is a _slunt_. I'm not one who enjoys that word, it's really rude and you never call a woman it, but that girl…god she is just one completely.

"What?" I let out an exasperated sigh when I hear a loud knock on my bedroom door. It slowly cracking open and revealing really one of the last people I expected to see. "Tony…what are you doing in here?" I'm still a little on the edge around him, unsure if he is going to yell at me or not for being a bitch to his _girlfriend_.

"Retract the claws," he orders, shutting the door behind him and I slowly sink back on my bed. "I just wanted to check on you…"

"Really?" my brow arches up, finding that a little hard to believe. "You are checking on me?"

"I'm not stupid Brooke," he eases on the edge of the bed and awkwardly shifts. "I know I don't know you, but I know why you got kicked out of school," he eyes me a moment and I look down. "You ok?"

"I'm fine…" I stiffen up a bit and swallow the large lump.

"Brooke…" he sighs and shakes his head. "I know Morgan is…"

"A slunt?" I offer and he lets out a laugh.

"No…I was going to say hard to deal with," he went with and offers a shrug. "But she isn't that bad."

"She isn't that good either," I mumble and receive an eyes roll. "What happened with Rachel, Tony? I thought you two were…"

"We were," I watch the pain flash over him and quickly see as he shakes it off. "But I haven't talked to her in over a year."

"Why? Doesn't she just live five miles that way?" I wiggle my finger down the road and he slowly nods. "Then why?"

"A lot of reasons," he shrugs and stands up. "But I was just checking on you," he gives my leg a squeeze and I don't like he cut it off that fast. I want to know what happened with them. "And I was also going to let you know after dinner tonight, I was going to go to Tric. It's this small club, Lucas's mom owns. If you want to come you can."

"Will Tree Hills Bitch be there?" I kink a brow and he laughs standing up.

"Yes, but so will Peyton and Luke…a few other people I'm sure. I'm not sure if you remember him, but Lucas's brother, Nathan, he is your age, he will more than likely be there."

"Nathan?" I perk up some, remembering him from class, but not knowing he was Lucas's brother. "Uh…could I bring a friend?" I wonder, thinking Haley will probably pee on herself if I get her an invite.

"You already have a friend?"

"I am a very sociable person, I have you know. I make friends with ease," I tell him a little offended and he laughs and thought it's weird, I like this back and forth he and I are doing.

"If you say so…just figured after dinner you will definitely want some booze…" he shuffles his feet toward the door and I laugh, because that is more than true.

"Hey, Tony," I call and he pauses at the door to face me. "I…I know things are weird now…but…" I mumble out awkwardly and move around unsure of what I want to say to him.

"I know," he gives a light of a smile and I just shrug. "You too, kid," he says, completely reading what I was thinking and heading out. Thinking maybe he and I might make up slowly, because I did miss my brother and Peyton was right. I got out, he stayed here. And clearly he has gone through some stuff no one thought to tell me about.

"These people," I flip my phone around in my hand and unlock it to dial one of the _few_ numbers I like in my contacts. "Tutor Girl," I pick the string on my bed and flip my head to the side. "What are you doing later?"

* * *

"What has she been doing?" I pause at the bottom of the stairs to hear. "Causing havoc on this tiny town, I assume."

"She hasn't been bothering anyone," I hear Tony defend and I ease to sit on the bottom step. "She went to school, got her stuff and came home. Where she has spent most the time locked in her room. Why can't you just leave _it_ and her alone?"

"She is going to ruin this families reputation, Tony. If word gets out what she did-" she pauses and I glance down pulling in a long shaky breath.

"Then what?!" Tony's voice tough and I hear the stool slide across the hardwood floor. More than sure she will be pissed if he scuffs it. "What _mother_?"

"People will talk…"

"Is your reputation really more important than your daughter?" he questions and I hold my breath waiting for that answer. Even though I'm more than sure I already know it. "Brooke was in a bad place, mom. She did some things that weren't…great. But it doesn't change she is my sister. _Your_ daughter. We just got her back; can't you give her a damn break?"

"What are you doing?" I jump up on the steps and place a hand to my racing heart.

"Jesus Christ, Mr. Scott. Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?" I stand and send a glare at the blonde. "You don't just sneak up on people like that."

"Says the girl who is sitting on the steps ease dropping? Mmhmm," he crosses his arms over his chest and rests against the railing. "What are you doing, Brooke?" his tone softens and I roll my eyes.

"Please, stop that."

"Stop what?" his brows pull and he gets that little squint I remember about him.

"Giving that sweet caring tone," I growl, walking back down the steps. "You don't know me. You don't have to act like you care," I spin off the steps and move into the kitchen.

"Brooke…" he calls after me, but I just ignore him and continue into the kitchen.

"Hello, mother. Long time no…well everything," I give a half sarcastic smirk and pull open the fridge door. "How've you been?" I pop the can on my coke and lean against the counter top.

"Good," her eyes trail over me and linger a little too long before giving me a tip lipped smile. "And how are you, Brooklyn?" she questions and I cut my eyes over to see Lucas step into the kitchen.

"Oh grand," I tug my sleeves up to my elbows and reach to steal a few grapes from the bowl. "Where's daddy at?"

"He will be arriving later this week. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to take care of."

"You just got back," Tony points out and her brow arches at him confused to why that is a point. "I thought we were going to have a nice proper family dinner," his voice drips with sarcasm and I have to resist a laugh. He and I are very much alike.

"I have things to take care of," she repeats and turns on her heels and toward the door. "Lucas," she offers a greeting, but other than that just seems to completely dismiss he is even there.

"Mrs. Davis," he gives a nod, and she really looks to almost cringe as she steps out.

"Look at that," I pause until I hear the door shut and push off the counter. "Seems there is someone around mother hates more than me," I tease and Tony cracks a laugh.

"Yeah," Lucas runs his thumb across the corner of his lip and offers a shrug. "I've never been your mother's favorite person."

"I'm sure there are worst things in life," Tony comments. "Well, since mother dearest isn't going to, well order, anything for dinner. Ya'll want to go grab something?"

"Well, I did come to eat," Lucas digs his keys from his pocket and I'm confused. Why would Lucas ever come over to our house for dinner? Mom is not a good cook, well when she cooks, and the company is so much fun. I can't imagine _choosing_ to come here for dinner. "We can go to the café."

"Café?" I cast a look at the clock, it being close to eight-thirty. "I thought all of Tree Hill closed down by like, six?" I say and the guys laugh and shake their heads.

"Most places yes, but my mom owns the café. Karen's," Lucas tells me and I slowly start to nod.

"I remember that," I recall vaguely of Karen starting up a café when I left. However, didn't know she was doing so well off that she owns a café _and_ nightclub. "Tric!" I slap my hand on the counter and they jump back some.

"What?"

"Ya'll mentioned going to Tric tonight and I invited my friend Haley."

"Haley?" Lucas looks at me and I nod. "Haley James, like from class?"

"Yes…"

"She doesn't really seem like the club type…"

"Mr. Scott, are you judging a book by its cover?" I let my brow arch up and he rolls his blue eyes. "I have you know, little Miss James has a bad ass side and I plan on her flaunting it tonight. Which is why I was wondering how long we'd be eating because I'm supposed to meet her at her here later."

"It's eight-thirty Brooke," Tony glances at the clock and shrugs. "We'll probably get back a little before ten. Plenty of time for you two to change and get all…well decent looking," he teases and I scuff crossing my arms annoyed.

"Tric doesn't close until two. Even if we get there after eleven we can still have plenty of time to have fun."

"Whatever, I'm sure there is only so much fun one can have in this place," I grab my coat and spin on my feet. "Let's go…I'm starving and if I don't eat I become an even bigger bitch than sweet ole mother," I call over my shoulder and hear the chuckle as they follow.

* * *

Sipping on my coffee, I ignore everything around me and just study my brother and Mr. Scott. Or Lucas, whatever the hell I'm supposed to call him. The years have been good to both of them, especially Lucas. Of course, Tony is my brother and I've always thought he was attractive, I mean, hell apparently we look a lot alike, so of course I think he is good looking because I'm not a dog. However, Lucas does look different. He isn't the small skinny kid I remember. His body filled out to fit his clothes nicely, his jaw grew strong, I mean if that can happen, and he's grown facial hair that makes him look older, sexy still yes, but older. But one thing remains the same, he still has that damn twinkle and eye squint he has had for years.

I also, observe how they interact with each other. It's mildly annoying. Someone will pass, or a comment will be made and without even saying anything to each other, they share a look and laugh like they know exactly what the other is thinking. Even being around them a short time, you can tell there isn't much about each other the other doesn't know, if there is anything. I never had a friend like that; I never had a great friend who just knew everything about me. Every sad look, every smartass comment that secretly hide a meaning of pain. I've never had a close friend like them, and if I'm honest, I'm jealous as hell.

"Brooke…" my name seems to be drug out slowly and a large hand appears in my vision making me flinch back. "Where you at kid?"

"What?" I shake my head of thoughts and look to find my brother moved to the counter and just Lucas is beside me. "Sorry…I just…I spaced out," I give a shrug and take a sip of my coffee. Feeling it warm my throat and spread heat in my stomach. Damn I love this stuff.

"I can tell…" he has that annoying as hell smile on his face and I growl and shift a bit.

"Why do you always seem so damn happy?"

"Why are you so damn against being happy?" he challenges back and I just roll my eyes. "Brooke…look," he lets out a long sigh and I already know this conversation is going to annoy me. "I know I haven't seen you in years. I know I don't know you, but…but what is with this whole façade? Why are you trying so damn hard to be pissed at the world?" he questions and I just awkwardly shift in my seat and pull my sleeves over my hands uncomfortable. "People here do care about you…" his eyes lock onto mine and I hold his gaze a moment confused to why he is doing this.

"Mr. Scott…"

"Lucas…"

"What?"

"I've known you since you were a kid, Brooke. When we aren't in class, you can call me Lucas," he informs me and I slowly nod biting on my lower lip and give a short shrug.

"Why? Why are you trying to damn hard to make me feel ok about all this?" I wonder, because hell, my own parents don't seem to give a damn, but every time I turn around I have this guy, this guy I don't even really remember, trying to be nice to me.

"I…" his eyes travel over to my brother who is talking to some girl behind the counter.

"Oh…"

"He's been in some shitty places, Brooke," he explains and I slowly nod getting it all then. "And I worried about him. I just…I was hoping maybe you two could help each other. Plus, I don't think Morgan is the best influence on him. I feel sometimes she just took advantage of the whole situation."

"What situation?"

"Ok, we are all settled," Tony appears back at the table but I just keep staring at Lucas, really wanting him to explain that statement. "Why do you two look so serious?"

"Lucas, was just telling me-"

"That Peyton can't make it tonight," Lucas cuts my off and my brow arches up at him. Him giving me a look I don't understand before he starts fiddling with his phone. "She has to stay late at school. She's working on her final project."

"Oh, man that sucks. I know she has been pretty busy lately…"

"Yeah, it normally happens right around the end of the semester," he shrugs, like it's not a big deal.

"How long have you two been together?"

"God, forever," he tells me and gives a half grin. "We sorta dated in middle school," he does air quotes on that statement and I laugh some. "Which meant more we held hands at lunch, but never really hung out outside of school. Then we kinda became great friends and then I guess our junior year we really started to date."

"That's cool," I feel something wash over me as I think about it. "Dating your best friend. Don't get me wrong, sex is great," I state and my brother awkwardly clears his throat, but I ignore it. "But if you can find great sex and great conversation and trust all in one person…that's the best."

"It is," he nods in agreement and I frown. I miss that.

"But ok, ya'll ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I told Haley I'd meet her at the house in like ten minutes. So let's go," I stand up and slide past the guys and out into the cool air.

* * *

"Brooke, I don't know," Haley looks down at the dress I let her have and bites hard on her lip. "I just…don't feel right," she spins to look at her reflection and I roll my eyes.

"Hales, shut up. You look amazing and you have an ass on you. You need to wear things that show that thing off," I inform her because it's true. Yes, she is timid and backwards, but she has an ass on her I'd die to have.

"I guess," I see a small smile tug on her lips and I grin.

"So, the boys already left," I walk over to my dresser and search for my earrings. "But I told them we would meet them there. I mean, obviously we have to make an entrance."

"Obviously," she teases a bit and I laugh, sliding the earring in. "Thanks for inviting me Brooke," she mumbles some and I turn to see her sitting on the bed and staring at the floor. "You didn't have too…but thanks…"

"Haley," I walk over and ease down beside her. "We're friends," I tell her like she is dumb. "Friends do this. They go out, they gossip, the drink," I say and she smiles some. "They have fun."

"I don't have a lot of fun. I've never really had a _friend_. Not a close one."

"Me neither…" I admit, and for some reason feel like I can be honest with Haley. Not just the fact she doesn't know anyone, so clearly won't tell anyone, but just because she gives you this feeling of trust. Which, for me, is shocking because I don't trust anyone.

"Really?"

"I mean, I have friends back home," I rush to tell her. "I didn't just sit alone all the time, but I never had a _true_ friend," I confess and she nods clearly getting that. "I'm glad we are friends."

"Me too…"

"Now come on," I spring up, over this little mushy fest. "Let's head out, because I can't wait to have everyone see you. You look hot girl…"

"You think so?" she tucks a strand of her hair that I had previously styled behind her ear.

"Uh, duh," I grab my purse and start out of the room. "Now come on! Nathan is going to embarrassingly pitch a tent when he sees you…"

"Pitch a tent?" she questions and I can't help but laugh at how truly innocent she is.

"Come on," I grab her hand and tug her out with me. Making a mental note to watch Nathan tonight and see if I at all approve of him with Haley.

* * *

"Have you ever been here?" I look over my shoulder at Haley as we wiggle through the crowd.

"No…I know a lot of people have from school, but…I kinda just stay in," she tells me and oh tickle me shocked on that. "It's a cool place though."

"It's really cool, I mean for Tree Hill," I glance around the club on search for my big brother. He said they would be in the back corner, but there is like twelve random back corners. He could have been more specific.

"Was that Nathan?" Haley calls over the loud music and I give her a smirk, of course she would notice Nathan first.

"Yeah," I eye her a moment before lacing our hands together and pulling her toward the back. Walking up a couple steps and slowly seeing my brother and his friends come into view. Along with Nathan and a few of his friends I don't really care for. "Mr. Scott looks hot," I whisper to her as we move toward them and she lets out a giggle with a small blush. "Hello gorgeous people," I step up to the table, watching as all eyes dance over to us, before looking over my shoulder and eyes widening.

"Damn…" one of the guys says and I grin, looking over my shoulder at Haley, who seems to be trying to hide behind me.

"I know," I wiggle around the table, making a point to send a wink at Nathan who is staring at Haley. "Hey Tony," I drop down beside him and ignore the bitch by his side. "This is my friend Haley…"

"Nice to meet you Haley," Tony holds out his hand and I watch Haley again blush as she takes it. "I'm Tony."

"Hi…"

"Hey Brooke," I cut my eyes over to find Felix smirking at me. "You look good tonight."

"Thank you Felix," I give a smirk in return and shift in the booth. I don't like this guy, honestly every time we've talked he comes across as a tool, but doesn't mean I can't flirt. I love flirting and it's truly harmless. "You don't look so bad yourself…and Nathan, looking sexy as always," I smirk at the boy beside me and he gives a tight smile before taking a sip of his drink. "Have you met Haley?" I lean back and nod at my friend.

"Yeah," he answers cutting his eyes around the bar. "We have English and gym together," he informs me and I swear I think Haley almost passed out. "You look good Hales," he nods at her and now I'm shocked. I mean, duh she looks good, but I never thought Nathan would have noticed her before now. Haley doesn't really stand out, she _chooses_ to be unseen.

"Thanks Nathan," Haley awkwardly shifts beside me as once again Nathan's eyes start to dance around the bar.

"Huh…" I turn to Haley who blushes once again and I give her a wink. "Look at that," I rock into her and she bites hard on her lip to stop from smiling.

"Hannah, did you finish that project?" Morgan questions and I watch Haley recoil back into her nervous side again. Why this bitch finds a need to knock Haley down all the times is beyond me. I don't know what she is such a jealous bitch.

"Uh…"

"Hey bitch, oh, I mean, Morgan, leave her the hell alone," I order and she sends me a glare. "Ask her about that project again and you will find the project shoved up your ass," I give a tight lip smile and the table gives a round of 'ohs' and 'damns' but I don't care. I hate this girl. "Come on Haley," I grab two shots from the table and hand one to her. "Let's go dance," I shot it back and watch her study the shot before doing the same. The look of disgust flashing over her face before I grab her hand and tug her from the table.

"Brooke…" Haley stumbles behind me and I stop in the middle of the dance floor and whip around to face her.

"Haley, look I know you don't like being a bitch to Queen B but-"

"Thank you," she cuts me off and gives a smile.

"No problem," I take her hand and step close. "Now let's dance and tease the hell out of the boys watching us," I smirk and she giggles in agreement as we start to sway to the music.

* * *

Hearing the music blast in my ears, I feel the buzz tingle through me as I sway to the music. I'm dancing with Felix, why I decided that I don't know, but he is one hell of a dancer. I'll give him that. He isn't terrible, cocky as hell, but once you sorta overlook that, he is the worst guy I've ever met.

Haley seems to be having fun. She's done a few shots, makes the same face every time, and has even danced with a few guys. She is starting to let loose and I like that. I knew that side was in her, she just needed to let it out more.

"Hey," I stop moving to the music and widen my eyes a bit to get them into focus. "I'm going to go get a drink," I tell Felix, cutting my eyes over to see Nathan standing with some random girl.

"Aw, but we were having fun," he takes a drunk step toward me and I place my hands on his chest to steady him.

"We are, and we can have more fun after I have my drink," I give him a low smirk and wink and he starts to grin.

"Well hurry back," he leans forward to press a kiss to my lips and just because I'm drunk I allow it. What the hell. I might need a fun drunk hook up at some point.

"Don't miss me," I spin on my feet and feel his eyes burn into me as I sway my hips toward the bar. Leaning up beside the random girl and lift my brow up at Nathan.

"What?" his brows pull and I roll my eyes before looking at the blonde chick.

"Honey, I'm going to give you a heads up how this night is going to go," I inform her and she looks super confused as she looks at Nathan and back at me.

"Ok…?"

"He is cute, he has been flirting amazingly with you all night and I bet he is a hell of a fuck…" I tell her and her eyes widened in shock. But it isn't a lie; I bet Nathan Scott is a tiger in bed. It would be a cruel joke for him to be that sexy and not be good at it.

"Brooke!"

"But you see, it's not going to be anything serious. So why don't you just walk yourself over there, do a shot and go hang with your friends," I suggest and her brows pull from shocked into a glare. "Because even if he says he will…he won't call you tomorrow and he will ignore you on the streets next week."

"Fuck you bitch," she shoves my shoulder and I let out a small laugh as she spins on her feet, slips some I must add and drunkenly storms away.

"What the hell Brooke?" Nathan snaps at me and I roll my eyes, wiggling my finger at the bartender for a drink. "I'm not trying to be an ass, but I don't know you. Why the hell did you just do that?"

"Rocky road," I toss some cash on the bar when my drink appears.

"What?"

"I was five," I turn to face him. "And I was hanging out with Tony and Lucas and I was so upset because while playing hide and seek they said they'd come find me, so I hid and they never did."

"Brooke, I don't know at all what you are talking about…"

"So I sat for hours in a closet crying," I inform him. "And then a sweet little boy with blue eyes came and sat in the closet with me and gave me rocky road ice cream."

"I can't believe you remember that," he lets out a dry laugh; I know not really remembering it until just now.

"I really didn't. Not until Lucas earlier mentioned to me you were his brother," I tell him because I really don't remember him much. I mean, yes Tony and Lucas were best friends, but Nathan had a weird back story. I don't remember it, but he wasn't around much when they were little. Something about different moms or something. However, when he started to be around more, my parents had shipped me off and I didn't see him again.

"So you completely ruined my hook up because what? You have a thing for me? Holding a torch since we were young?"

"No dumb ass," I roll my eyes and he chuckles. "But when I was little you saved me from a dark closet. Thought I'd return the favor and save you now."

"From what?"

"From being a dumb ass!" I slap his shoulder and he growls rubbing his arm. "Nathan, why haven't you asked Haley to dance yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Me? On Haley James? Are you serious?" he laughs at the thought and turns to lean against the bar and watches her. "I mean, yeah tonight she looks good but…but it's Haley James."

"Yeah so?"

"Brooke, I know you are new but she and I don't really run in the same social circle…"

"So? She and I don't really either but we are still friends."

"You've been here a few days, Brooke. Not trying to be an ass but how much of _friends_ could ya'll be?" he challenges and I try not to let that hurt my feelings. She and I are friends. She likes me.

"How well do _you_ know Haley James?" I shake off that weird feeling that came over me and question. "Seem to know her a little more than most do…"

"We were friends, sorta, when we were younger."

"Ah, so let me guess. You turned into big tough bad ass super star and she remained sweet innocent book worm?" I question and he just shrugs taking a sip of his beer. "You keep tabs on her?" I wonder as he stares at her a little too long, before locking eyes on me/

"No…" he informs me. "Don't come to town and start acting like you know what the hell is going on, Brooke. Mind your business and avoid mine," he orders, turning on his feet and storming away from me. Rolling my eyes, I shoot back my shot and chug my drink before cutting my eyes up to where our booth is. Finding everyone gone, but Lucas who is watching me. Noticing I caught him looking, his eyes jerk back to his phone and I smirk, pushing off the bar and moving up to him.

"Hello Mr. Scott," I step over his feet as they rest on the table and drop beside him. "Having fun?" I lift a brow and he just shrugs.

"You and Nate seemed to be having a fun conversation," he doesn't pull his eyes from his phone as he speaks.

"Yeah," I flip my hand at that, figuring that is something I'll have to figure out sober. "Texting Peyton?"

"Yeah," he lets out a dry laugh and his jaw clutches a bit. "We're fighting."

"Why?"

"Just bullshit reasons," his fingers move fast on the keys and I shake my head wiggling closer. Sliding my hand over his, his gaze jerks up to mine as I pull it from his hand. In my drunken state, I decide to take notice to just how nice his lips are. "What are you doing?" I watch as his lips form each word and I bit hard on my lip. I bet he kisses better than Felix. "Brooke?"

"Uh," I snap out of it and release I have his phone in my hand. "Turning off your phone," I shake my head and hit the off button. "You're out with friends having fun. Don't be texting and getting upset."

"Brooke…" he growls reaching for his phone but I quickly drop it down to hide in my bra.

"Oops," I clap my hands together and give and innocent look. "Guess you can't get it now," I inform him and his eyes linger to where his phone is hiding before shifting on the booth some. "Luke…" I frown a little at the look of almost sadness on his face.

"Saw you dancing with Felix," he shuts down anything I might have said and I follow his gaze to the boy of topic. Him making himself busy dancing with some other girl. "Be careful there, Brooke…"

"Please, Felix is just fun…" I flip my hand at that thought.

"Fun can sometimes get you in trouble," he informs me and I just shrug.

"I'm a big girl…"

"And Felix isn't the greatest of guys," he lets me know and I bite hard on my lip as I let it sink in someone actually gives a damn. "So just be careful…"

"Whatever," I pretend not to care as I slump back in the booth scan my eyes all around the club. Seeing Tony making out with Morgan in the back, gross, and Haley dancing up a storm and really seeming to be having fun, as Nathan broods in the corner looking at her. Dumb ass. "Want to dance Mr. Scott?"

"Lucas…and no," he says and I stare at him a little shocked. Never had someone so blunt with me like that. Most guys don't tell me know.

"Wow, ok," I stand up and start to move away from him.

"Brooke…" he catches my hand and in my slight drunken state, I trip on my heals and tumble into his lap.

"Sorry…" I tell him, running my hand through my hair to remove it from my face and swallow a little hard.

"It's fine," he awkwardly shifts and I slide from his lap. "I was just going to say, I would dance with you. But you are my student. That would look inappropriate."

"And drinking underage with your students isn't?"

"I'm not drinking underage with my students. Nathan is my brother, I'm hanging with him and I don't let them drink in my view. I can't control what they do away from me. Plus, I really don't do this a lot. Maybe once every few months. I know I push the rules here, but I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Dancing with me is wrong?"

"You as my friend's sister, no. You as my student, yes."

"Guess I get that. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's not like that," he tells me and I give a tight smile standing up. "Just go have fun with your friends. I'm sure there is a long line of guys who would kill to dance with you. Just make sure they don't go home with you," he jokes a little, giving my leg a squeeze before walking down the steps away from me.

"Yeah," I chew my lip and ponder a thought a moment. Shaking my head of it and going back to having fun with my _friends._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed and had a great New Years! I carelessly went out Sunday and felt it all day yesterday and last night. I think I promised about a million times I was never going to drink again. I'm sure some of you have been there haha_

_But hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_

_:)_


	6. Chapter 6

"So I have a question," I run the gloss across my bottom lip as we stand in the girls' bathroom.

"Ok," Haley sits on the window ceil and glances up from the book she is reading. "What is it?"

"You and Nathan," I spin to face her and watch her eyes dart back to the book. She tries to hide it but I do want to note of her shifting on the ceil and nervously biting her lip. "He made mentions the other night of you two being friends…"

"That…that was a long time ago," she pulls her legs into her and curls herself into a ball of such.

"How long?" I wonder and my arms cross over my chest as I wait for her to continue. I don't know why they intrigue me but they do. Last weekend after he made comments of their friendship it made me wonder. I've watched them a bit, in a non-creepy way, but I do. Though they don't interact much, ever really, they do share things. Looks, slight smiles and wondering gazes. It's funny actually, because it's more him then her being as Haley still never really looks up from the ground, but she's working on it.

"I don't know…it's a long story…."

"Well, you can tell me. I'll listen, if you want."

"We…we grew up together. In kindergarten someone pushed me off the swing and he stood up for me. After that we…we were best friends I guess."

"Then I don't understand what happened. I mean, kindergarten seems a long time to be best friends with someone."

"Oh Brooke you know what it's like. Life happens. High school happens," she gave a light shrug. "Nate was the first freshman to make varsity. We both knew sooner or later we wouldn't be close anymore. I'm not really what people look at as prom queen if you haven't noticed. So clearly they wouldn't let me around the king."

"I'm sorry, Hales," I frown, not liking the fake look she is trying to force on her face. "Must miss him…"

"I miss who he used to be," she bites her lip and slowly eases off the window ceil. "I mean, I hear what people say about him. The stuff he and his friends do. It's not the guy I knew, and sometimes in flickers or moments I see that guy again and I miss him. He was caring and amazing and…and just a real good guy."

"I'm sure he is still that guy Hales…"

"Yes, under the lettermen jacket and all the piles of girls throwing themselves at him, is the guy who used to share his cookies with me at lunch because he liked my juice better than his milk," she teases and I laugh a little as we hear the bell blast through the small bathroom.

"Let's go to class girl," I grab her arm and tug her out of the bathroom. Turning the corner and instantly slamming into someone's chest. "Shit…"

"Sorry," I hear and feel a strong hand on my arm. "Wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine, I was-" I glance up and am met with a crystal pair of blues. "Nathan," a grin starts to spread across my face. "We were just talking about you."

"Is that so?" his eyes shift from me to Haley for a millisecond and I watch the blush sweep over her face as she glances at the ground.

"Yup. You're right Hales," I ponder looking at him a moment and his brows crease as Haley's arch up. "I definitely agree."

"Agree with what?" he looks confused and I feel Haley nervously bounce on her feet beside me.

"Nothing," I sing out and step past him. "See you in class, Nathan."

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Haley whispers when we are a safe hearing distance from him.

"Nothing, but if you wait just one second…" I hold up on finger and as if right on cue I hear him yell.

"Hey!" I hear him yell down to us as we walk. "Right about what?"

"Look at him and smile," I instruct and she just looks more confused. "Just trust me Hales. Look back at him, smile and give a light shrug."

"Um…" she ponders it a moment before doing as I instructed. "Oh my god, I accidently winked!" she blushes and I let out a loud laugh.

"How do you accidently wink at someone?"

"I don't know, my eye just did it!"

"Oh I love it!" I squeal and glance over to see Nathan studying Haley a moment before shaking his head and smiling. Filing into the classroom, I take note of everyone already starting their morning work and cut my eyes over to see Lucas grading some papers at his desk. I don't know why, but for some reason he is intriguing to me. Maybe because he always leaves conversations with me wondering what he was going to say next or maybe because though he seems to walk around like his life is perfect and his relationship is perfect, I know there are many flaws he doesn't want other people to see. Or maybe because his kind nature towards people, towards my brother and towards even me reminds me of someone I miss the hell out of.

"Girls…" his voice stern as we head back to our seats.

"Teacher," I mock dropping down in my desk and give him a serious look in return.

"Ya'll are both late," he informs us and Haley's eyes widen as she sinks down in her seat.

"Sorry, Mr. Scott…" she mumbles and I roll my eyes. She is seriously like the most innocent friend I have. So nice.

"Its fine just from now on-" he gets cut off when Nathan comes strolling in and pops his gum. "Nate…you're late…"

"Sorry, Luke- I mean, uh," he awkwardly mumbles then shrugs. "Sorry, dude," he settles with and the room laughs and I see Haley slowly start to relax. I don't know why she was so nervous. I don't think Lucas would ever seriously yell at anyone, let alone his favorite student.

"Just try to be on time guys," he stands up slowly with a pile of papers and moves to the first desk. "Alright, here is your test back, guys. It's seems a lot of you are slowly getting this whole…how did you word it Nate? Old people, weird talking shit?" he teases and the room laughs.

"I think it was more, sappy jackasses who probably won't ever get laid wording shit like that," he corrects and Lucas cracks a smile and rolls his eyes. I take complete note when Nathan cuts his eyes over at Haley and sends her a wink when she laughs. Those two. Adorable.

"Well, if you read any of the book, you would have realized they actually accomplished that," Lucas informs him, slapping a test on his desk. "Good job, Miss James," Lucas gives her test back and I'm sure no one is shocked at the big A across the top in the red pen. Looking completely clean to Nathan's who has marks and a low C written across the top.

"Fuck," he mutters under his breath as Lucas continues to hand out the tests. My ears perking up a bit when he starts to study his test and Haley keeps cutting her eyes at him.

"Nathan," she whispers and I keep my eyes on my book so he doesn't think I'm ease dropping, which I totally am. They are like my new project that I want to create. I don't know why, maybe because I'm bored, or maybe because I think they would be adorable. "If you ever need help…" she lets her sentence hang there and can we all have a slow golf clap for Haley James taking a stand. You go girl.

"I know Hales," from the corner of my eye I see him give a half smile. "May take you up on that. I fail one more test and I can't play ball."

"Just text me whenever," she whispers and he nods before turning away and flirting and joking with his friends.

"You go girl," I wink at Haley and she blushes and shrugs before sinking again in her chair.

* * *

"And make sure you finish that before Friday!" Lucas yells over the loud bell and we all stand to gather our stuff for next period. "And Brooke? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure," I shift my books in my arms and give Haley a shrug. "I'll meet you at lunch."

"Ok," she slides past me and out the door, pushing her way through the crowd of _popular _kids before disappearing from my view.

"Mr. Scott if this is about Haley being late, that was my fault," I start to defend as I move toward his desk. "I over slept and I promised her I would pick her up for school, so she didn't take the bus," I lie. Well I didn't really lie. I did over sleep, but I did get Haley and to school on time. We just hung out bullshitting around a little too long.

"What?" he looks at me confused before quickly shaking his head. "No, that…that wasn't why I asked you to stay. People are late, shit happens. I just have to pretend to care. I'm young; if I don't act like a slight hard ass they will all walk all over me."

"No they won't," I flip my hand at that. "You are the cool teacher the guys look up too and you're the hot teacher all the girls want to get attention from," I explain and his brow arches as a slow smirk plays across his lips. I didn't mean that, I mean he is hot, but I didn't mean to say that out loud. That could seem awkward. "Sorry, that might have been inappropriate."

"Three of my students passed out on my front porch the other day. I think I've passed the line of inappropriate."

"Oh, no good."

"No, not at all. I'm going to have to talk to Nate about that. They didn't want to go home because they were clearly drunk and then Nathan couldn't find his key, so I come home Sunday morning to find these teenagers on my front porch."

"Bet that was a scene," I laugh and he nods in agreement. "Hope you drew on them and took pictures."

"Damn, didn't even think of that," he laughs before looking up and locking his eyes on mine. He looks tired, or stressed or something. His eyes look sunken back and don't seem to hold that light they normally hold. I want to ask why, but at the same time not sure if that pushes a limit I can't cross. "But um," he clears his throat and I pop back into focus of what is happening. "I know you're behind right now. I mean, you came in so late in the semester. However, I don't want to overwhelm you but I also don't want you getting further behind. "

"Yeah, my grades don't want that either…"

"Well, if you want to meet up one day after school. We can do it here or even my mom's café and just work on it. Plus, you and Haley seem to be getting close, so I know she will help you also. I made a list of what we have read already and some assignments that will need to be done as soon as you can," he hands me the paper and I slowly take it. Looking at it and all the work on it and my stomach drops. English isn't my best subject, well nothing really is my best subject and I'm so behind in all my classes already, it all just seems to be building up. "I know it's a lot Brooke," he almost reads my mind and I worry on my lip. "But you will breeze through it all quickly I'm sure. You're pretty bright."

"You'd be the only one who thinks that," I let out a dry laugh. "But are you still smart in…like other classes? Because I'm seriously lost and behind in them all. Well except for gym, doing great in that," I joke and he laughs. "I don't know if you have time…"

"Brooke," his voice light and I lift my brows for him to continue. "You're Tony's sister. I've known you since you were a kid. I can make time to help where I can."

"Ok cool…."

"I have practice after school, but if you want to meet up after…"

"Yeah, that would work. I actually, well I kinda have a try out for cheerleading. Apparently a couple girls got kicked off for reasons no one will discuss. But after you can just come over…"

"Actually I'd prefer my mom's café. I'd like to stay at my students' houses as little as possible if you get what I mean."

"Oh no, definitely. Completely understand that," I nod because that does make a lot of sense. "Well, guess I'll see you at practice."

"Yeah, good luck. I'm sure you will do great."

"Thanks," I flash a smile before spinning on my feet and out the door on search for Haley. I have some things to discuss and sweet talking to do.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Haley grumbles as we stand in the gym. Her hair pulled in a tight pony tail as she stands in some blue cheer shorts and black tank top. Don't ask me how I did it, don't ask me why she agreed, but somehow I talked Haley James into trying out for cheerleading with me.

It wasn't easy. Seriously spent all day bugging her about it and when I mentioned a perk of missing a few days of school for games, I thought I had lost her. However, somewhere in the mist of begging and pleading she agreed.

She says it's because she will suck, they won't pick her and then she just has to live with the embarrassment for a few weeks. I personally think she will kick ass.

"Oh come on Hales, think of all the fun we will have," I squeal excited and she rolls her eyes. "Plus it would look great on a college application that you had extracurricular activities."

"I have plenty of them and am president of four clubs," she says in a matter of fact tone.

"Well fine, but I bet none of those _clubs_ give you a view like that," I nod at the basketball players as they jog around the court, half of them shirtless. "Admit, way better than the nerds with glasses."

"Well…that part doesn't suck," she agrees and we both laugh as we watch them run around. Searching the crowd I spot Lucas coming from his back office with the still broody expression on his face. "Hey, I'll be right back," I knock my hip into hers and start to jog toward him. "Hey, Luke," I end in front of him and pull his phone from my waist band. "I forgot to give this to you earlier."

"I was wondering what I did with that. Thought I lost it, was going to go get a new one after practice."

"Yeah, sorry. When I took it at Tric the other night I forgot to give it back. Was going to give it too Tony to give to you but he has been missing all weekend."

"Yeah, he tends to do that every now and again," he says casually as he flips the phone in his hand and powers it back on. The screen instantly lighting up and he rolls his eyes. "Of course I'd get a text like that."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, just bullshit," he grumbles and my brow arches up. "Nothing Brooke."

"You and Tony are full of secrets," I inform him and he offers a shrug and stupid smile. "Neither of ya'll ever talk to me. Just have all these cryptic trail offs," I grumble annoyed and he laughs still playing with his phone.

"Looking good in those shorts Davis," I turn my attention to see Felix jog passed me and sending me a wink. "Bet you look better out of them," he smirks and I just release a dry laugh. That was lame and so cliché.

"Felix," Lucas's tone sharp as he sends him a glare. "Do your warm ups and pay attention to practice. Leave the girls alone."

"Sorry Coach, they are just all so distracting," he shrugs before checking out my ass one more time and jogging down the court.

"Well guess I should go start practice, good luck with try outs."

"You going to be cheering me on?" I smirk and he chuckles shaking his head, but catch the small blush.

"Thanks for the phone kid," he taps his clip board to my arm before moving down the court and I inhale a deep breath as I watch him go. He does have a nice backside.

"Brooke," I pull my gaze from his ass to look at Haley beside me. "Were you just flirting with Mr. Scott?"

"Obviously not Haley. He is a teacher," I scuff at the idea, hoping no one else saw me flirting. I didn't mean too, it just sorta happens I guess.

"Yeah, I know, but I…" she trails off and snaps her mouth shout when my head snaps over at her. I know what she was going to say. _Isn't that why you got kicked out of your old school_? But I guess when she caught my look she realized it was probably better she didn't mention that.

It's just a rumor, a rumor I started and maybe one day I will tell Haley the truth, but that won't be today. Odds are higher than not that won't be ever.

"Come on Hales," I lighten the mood and grab her arm and tug her toward the crowd. "Let's go get out cheer on. I have some major studying to do later," I inform her, cutting my eyes over at Lucas as he talks to the boys. Thinking maybe these little study sessions might fill me in on more than just Shakespeare or whatever we are reading in class.

* * *

_So, sorry it's short. Was going to put the whole study session in this chapter, but decided to wait until next. More Brucas is going to happen, just didn't want to rush it too fast. Also wanted Brooke to create some real friendships before all the teacher/student stuff. I mean, that is something that isn't easy. Even if they both start to feel things, both are going to be to nervous to actually push the limit on it. Though, do promise one definitely does ;)_

_Well hope you enjoyed!_

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Moving down the sidewalk, I trap a stubborn curl behind my ear as I pull open the small café door. The bell above the door announced my arrival and a few heads turning to face me. None I know, but I don't care. Stepping inside I skim the room for the older blonde and lock onto him sitting in the back at a table alone. Books scattered around him with a half empty cup before him.

"Hey, Mr. Scott," I give a light wave and his head lifts up to flash a half smile. However, I take note it doesn't reach his eyes. There seems to be a forced light in his eyes and I don't understand that. He puts out this image of such a happy guy, but if you truly pay attention you realize how forced all his movements are.

"Hey, Brooke," he pulls a chair beside him out and I ease down beside him. "Are you ok?" he asks and my brow arches upward. "You seem…I don't know, chipper," he waves his hand around me and I laugh a bit.

"I literally just sat down and haven't spoken. How do you assume I'm chipper already?"

"I read people well. Plus, noticed you come in, you seriously skipped up the steps. The last few days you've been here you've done anything but skip."

"Well, maybe I'm happy," I pull my book bag off and place it on the table. Biting my tongue on saying I to read people well. "Plus, I made the cheer squad. Hales too," I squeal a bit and he chuckles.

"I see, well just make sure it doesn't get in the way of your school work."

"What a cliché teacher answer," I flip my hair back and pull out my books and place them on the table.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" I glance up and see an older woman I fairly recall. Her hair is shorter, there is age on her face, but she is still gorgeous, however, I can't place her and it drives me bat shit. I hate when that happens.

"Mom," my head clicks it as soon as he speaks and I slowly smile.

"Karen," I speak before he says anything else and stand up. "Hi!" I throw my arms around her and she lets out a small laugh.

"Well, hello," she seems unsure of it still and I pull back quickly.

"Sorry, I must not look…ten anymore," I blush a bit and flip my hair back and stick out my hand like a proper person running into someone. "Brooke…I'm Brooke, Tony's sister. I'm sure you don't rem-"

"Of course I remember you, Brooke," Karen lights up and pulls me back into a hug. "God, you've grown up so much. The last time I saw you, you were covered in mud."

"Oh, yeah," I laugh and shake my head. "I avoid mud now, well unless I'm in a spa."

"Right," she shifts her eyes over to Lucas and I follow it to see Lucas shaking his head. I'm not sure if it's at me or just the whole conversation but suddenly I feel very…uncomfortable. I don't like people thinking I'm stuck up and I guess when I think of what I just said it does very much sound like that. "You look great, Brooke."

"You do too…amazing!"

"Thanks sweetie, but can I get you anything?"

"Oh just some coffee, please."

"I'll be right back with that," she gives a smile and takes Lucas's cup as she walks off.

"You aren't hungry?" Lucas wonders as I sit down beside him.

"Uh, no…mother dearest is debating on making dinner tonight. I'm not sure how it will go down."

"It won't," he chuckled and I gave a slight nod in agreement. "Plus, she will be pissed when she realizes that Tony won't be there."

"What do you mean?"

"Tony always comes over for dinner. Mom went into a freak out mood a couple years back because he had been working all day and not eating right. So she forced him, which wasn't that tough, to come over at least once a week…sometimes twice…sometimes…every day…." he trails off and I let out a loud laugh.

"Sounds like my brother…"

"Yeah, sometimes he is there even when I'm not."

"Well, shit, how do I jump on board of this Karen's nightly meals? I'm getting skinny too…look at me…" I poke my belly and he rolls his eyes.

"You're in great shape and you know it," he dismisses my statement and my brow arches up at him. "What?" he laughs a bit and I slowly smirk.

"You checking out my body, Mr. Scott?"

"Mr. Scott, no," he tells me quickly and I roll my eyes. "But…if I'm honest and I can be honest with you because…well because you aren't technically just my student…Lucas might have paid a mild amount of attention when we were at the pool…but only like a split non-creepy second," he rushes to say and I slowly grin.

"A non-creepy second…but only a second?"

"If even that…"

"Well, if I'm honest," I twist in my chair to face him and feel my leg bump into his. "Student me, Brooke me might have caught a glance or two and it doesn't suck," I bite down on my lip and give a light shrug. Then suddenly I see it, a spark of light flashes through his eyes, a real light and along with it a gorgeous smile that truly reaches his eyes this time.

"Well it's good not to suck…"

"Ok," we break our gaze to see two cups appear in front of us. "Enjoy…"

"Thanks mom…"

"Thanks Karen," I clear my throat and grab the sugar from the caddy. "But umm…on too this school work."

"Yeah," I feel his eyes linger on me a second longer before going back to his books. "This school work…"

* * *

Walking down the path to Lucas's mom's house I feel a little out of my element. I don't know why. I'm with my brother and someone who I've known for years, yet I really don't know them anymore. Yet, they seem to have their own way of talking I don't understand, they talk about their friends they share and laughs they've experienced and I have no clue what it all means. I wasn't there for it; I don't know their friends or anything about their college days. I truly don't have a clue to anything they are talking about.

"That was nuts," Lucas chuckles and again I have no idea what was so nuts.

Jogging up the steps of the small porch and home and pause at the door as Tony turns and looks over his shoulder at Lucas's paused at the bottom staring at his phone. "You coming, man?"

"Yeah," he studies the screen a moment before hitting a button. "I'll be just a minute…" he wanders off down the sidewalk and I look confused. He got that look again, that light dimming in his eyes, smile failing to appear look.

"Wait, we can just enter?" I grab Tony's hand when he goes to open the door. "Shouldn't we wait for, Mr. Scott?"

"It's Lucas and no," he looks at me like I'm insane and pushes the handle and steps inside the warm home. "Momma!" he calls as he enters and cuts his eyes around. "You here?"

"Kitchen!" we hear the voice call and we follow it and the smell of something yummy down a small hall and see the dark haired woman from earlier.

"Hey…"

"Hey sweetie," Karen moves over to Tony and pushes up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Hey, Brooke, good to see you again," she gives me a brief hug before spinning back to the stove.

"You too…"

"So, what are we making?" Tony peers over her shoulder into the black pot and reaches his hand inside.

"Stop that," she playfully smacks his hand and he chuckles pulling his hand back with some red sauce dipped on his finger. "And we are having spaghetti."

"Karen makes the best spaghetti," Tony turns to tell me and I slowly nod as I awkwardly stand by the entrance of the kitchen. "But anything I can help with?"

"Nope, everything is almost finished."

"Ok," he shrugs and walks over to open the fridge and pull out a beer bottle. Watching as he twists the lid off and walks over to the third cabinet and opened it to drop it in the trash.

"Where's Lucas at?"

"He's outside on the phone," Tony fiddles with the label on his beer bottle and leans against the counter. "I think it's Peyton again. He said she's been calling him a lot lately."

"Calling him to argue," Karen's tone bitter as she adds spices to the pot. "All they do is argue now. I don't understand what is going on with them."

"I don't know," Tony glances away and I quickly realize he is lying. He isn't the best liar; he clearly knows what they are arguing about. However, I don't get it. They seemed so happy just a few short weeks ago, how can it flip that quickly?

"Saw Rachel earlier," Karen lifts her head to make eye contact on my brother whose head snaps up. "She asked about you…"

"How is she?" he asks and I give a small smile. I knew he still loved her and not that Morgan bitch. Skank.

"She's doing really well," she told him and I watch a small smile tug on his lips. "She asked about you. Asked how you were. I told her you were doing well…I told her you missed her," she says and again he goes back to fiddling with the bottle in his hand. "Maybe you should call her. Just to catch up."

"You know I can't call her," Tony frowns and I don't get why he can't call her. Aren't they all adults? "I want to, god, I want to make sure everyone is ok, but I can't. I have rules."

"Screw those rules," Karen gripped his hand and he frowned more.

"I can't…she loses him if I do," his voice cracks a fraction and Karen inhales deep.

"I'm sorry, baby," Karen touches his cheek and I glance down hating I have no clue what anyone is talking about. "If I could…"

"I know…but you can't. No one can."

"No one can, what?" Lucas comes into the room and his gaze shifts between his mother and my brother. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Karen steps back from my brother and turns to the pot. "Just talking about dinner."

"Which is what?" Lucas walks over to the pot and dips his finger inside. "Shit that's hot."

"Well, no duh, it's cooking," Karen slaps his hand and rolls her eyes. "And stop it, all of you leave my kitchen. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Yes mom," Lucas and Tony groan together before shifting their feet out of the kitchen.

"Brooke," I turn back around when I hear my name behind me. "You can help me cook if you want?" Karen suggests and I smile a bit. I've never helped make dinner before. "There is a bottle of wine in the top cabinet if you would pour us both a glass. Just don't tell your mother," she teases and I laugh walking over and grabbing the bottle.

"I won't," I yank the cork out and pour us both a glass. "So…Tony comes over for dinner a lot?" I wonder and she nods.

"I just don't like him sitting at home alone. Plus, I don't really like that Morgan girl."

"She is something else," I agree taking a sip of the wine. "It's funny though," I look into the living room watching Tony and Lucas playing video games on the couch. "Watching them…they are still the little kids I remember."

"But you aren't the little girl they remember," she whispers and my head snaps over to look at her. "The difference between girls and boys is girls change…a lot. Especially in their teens."

"They still think I'm ten…still talk to me like I'm ten with ten year old emotions."

"But you aren't," her gaze trails down my arms and I awkwardly tug my sleeves over my hands and wrap my arms around me. "They will realize it soon, Brooke. It's going to take them time, but soon they will realize they need to deal with an eighteen year old girl not a ten year old. This is as new to them as it is you…"

"Thank you for taking care of Tony for me. I spent a lot of time worrying about him and now…now I realized I didn't need to worry at all. He had you."

"He is a good kid. You have to remember he is still just a kid trying to deal with a lot also."

"He won't talk to me about anything. I don't understand what he is thinking or feeling because I wasn't there to make sure he was ok. I don't know why he and Rachel broke up or why he can't talk to her. I don't understand it."

"And he doesn't understand why you're hurting either," she points out and I glance down. "I don't know you that well, Brooke, but I'm going to tell you what I told him," she grips my shoulder and I look up at her. "Stop blaming each other for not knowing what happened while you were away. Just be here now and work together to figure it out," she tells me and I don't know why, but knowing she told Tony the same thing makes me feel better. I feel he really listens to her.

"Ok."

"Brooke!" I hear and look over my shoulder into the kitchen. "Could you be awesome and bring me a beer? I'll give you an A on something," I hear Lucas tease and I let out a laugh.

"Go, go hang with the boys. I'll let you know when dinner is up."

"Alright," I grab my wine and grab Lucas a beer and head into the living room.

"Aw, thanks," Lucas flashes a smile as I drop the beer in his lap and ease down beside him on the couch. "Isn't that the easiest extra credit you've ever done?" he jokes and I roll my eyes.

"Sure, Mr. Scott…"

"Lucas," Tony and Lucas speak at the same time and I curl back into the couch flipping my hand at them. Like it's that easy to remember not to call my teacher by his teacher name. Stupid boys.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" I hear behind me as I sit on the roof outside my bedroom. I used to do it all the time when I was younger, just sit here and think. Seems all I've been doing lately is think.

"I just…I needed a moment…" I tell him and hear my window slide open higher as Tony starts to shuffle his way through it.

"What's going on, kid?" he drops beside me and I tug my blanket around me. "Come on, Brooke. We may have had our issues, still do…but I do know you," he points out and I inhale a deep breath. "I know you can only put that hard ass image up so long."

"I am a hard ass, you know?" I tease and he chuckles, his eyes still lingering on me to speak. "I just…I thought returning here would suck pretty bad. And it does suck pretty badly," I make a point to say quickly and he chuckles. "But…but I didn't know being here would hurt."

"What do you mean hurt?"

"Everyone's life went on while I was gone," I give a light shrug. "I used to hold this thought that maybe…maybe I was missed a little but…but I honestly think I could have never returned and no one would have noticed."

"Brooke…"

"And that sounds so lame and pathetic," I throw my hands over my face and growl. "But you all have these private jokes and these lives that I don't fit in. I mean, we sat at dinner tonight and I watched you talk and laugh with Karen and before you left she hugged you…and it was a real hug. She loves you…"

"B, it's not like that."

"Don't say it's not like that, Tony, because it is. It is Tony. She makes you dinner because she was worried about you. Lucas is helping me with school because I'm _your_ little sister. People love you here. Your blood family might be dysfunctional and shitty, but they are you're family and they love you. I have no one…not anymore."

"You have me," he gives a light shrug and I bite my lip. "And we fight and we bicker and drive each other nuts but you have me," he takes my hand and squeezes my hand tight. "Right here, B. I was here when you were away and I'm here now. You just have to ask for help. You don't have to fight all this on your own. I know you're in pain, I know you're hurting. No one else knows why you left school and you can shoot off all the bullshit you want but I do and I'm here. I'm not going to let you get hurt again. I promise."

"Good, because I'm really tired of things hurting," my voice cracks and he grins wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close.

"This is a real hug, Brooke."

"It doesn't suck…"

"No, it doesn't," he agrees with a chuckle and I smile. "You're going to be ok, kid. It may not feel like it now, but you will be."

"You too, you know?" I lift my head to look at him and he slowly nods. "We just have to figure this life thing out…"

"Slowly but surely," he whispers out and we slowly start to enjoy the silence as we stare out into the dark night. Suddenly not feeling as alone as I have been.

* * *

_Review! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" my finger trails down his cheek as a smile remains etched on his face and he gives me a shrug. "You always look so happy…so at peace."_

"_I'm in bed with my sexy girlfriend, of course I'm at peace," he teases and I giggle as his fingers tickle my sides._

"_Michael!" I squeal rolling away from him and twist in his sheet. "Stop that!" I face plant and inhale a long breath and twist my head to look at him. "I hate that."_

"_Oh no you don't," he reaches to brush my hair back and I bite my lower lip. "You do look pretty gorgeous though. Not shocking that you always look gorgeous."_

"_Oh you have to say that," I reach to cup his hand and wiggle closer to him. Stretching my leg out and feeling it tangle back again with his. "I'm your girlfriend."_

"_I don't have to say shit," he rolls his gorgeous eyes and I giggle leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to his lips. "So, I was thinking today we go somewhere."_

"_Oh, Michael no," I start to shake my head and he pushes his hand to my mouth. "Michael…"_

"_I'm not staying in all day. I haven't left the house in like a week," he points out and my gaze drops. "So, I am going to go out. May go for a walk or to the park. Hell, I'll take going to the damn store and I'd like if my girlfriend would go with me. Please."_

"_You sure you are ok?" I reach to run my hand across his scar and like always he flashes that large smile. _

"_I'm so perfectly fine. I think I could do a backflip," he teases and my eyes roll. "But first," he rolls back on top of me and I feel my body instantly set aflame. "We could stay in bed at least another hour."_

"_Oh at least," I agree with a smirk as his lips capture back on mine._

"Brooke," my body jerks forward and I blink a few times turning around to see Haley with a concerned look and her nodding forward.

Lifting my gaze to see the room staring at me. Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I knock a tear that is in the corner of my eye and glance to see Lucas staring at me too.

"You ok, Miss Davis?" concern in his voice and I inhale and clear my throat.

"Yeah, sorry," I push out a fake smile and brush my hair back. "Just spaced out."

"Spaced out," Mr. Scott repeats and I nod. I hope he doesn't push me spacing out, because if he does I'll think more about my memory and if I do I'm not sure I won't get upset. Today isn't an easy day. "Well, try to pay attention. We have a quiz over it on Thursday," he informs me and spinning on his feet to start writing something on the board.

"Dirty thoughts about, Mr. Scott?" I snap my head over to see Morgan smirking at me.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been staring at him for the last five minutes," she informs me and my eyes narrow. "Sizing up your next teacher to fuck and get kicked out of school for?"

"I spaced out, Morgan. It happens. Don't be such a drama starting bitch," I hiss and feel a hand place on my shoulder and I spin to lock onto some familiar blue eyes.

"Relax, Davis," Nathan tells me and my brow arches up. "Retract the claws and just relax. Don't let it get to you."

"I fucking hate this place," I snatch my bag from the floor, truly not wanting to deal with anyone. Storming past the desks I spin on my feet and up the aisles.

"Miss Davis," Mr. Scott's brow arches at me as I move toward his desk. Suddenly his eyes flashing with something as I slap our classwork on his desk and spin on my feet out the door. "Brooke!" I hear him call, but completely ignore as I move down the hall and out the double doors.

Didn't want to be in class today anyway.

* * *

"_Hey Gorgeous," _I hear on the other end and instantly light up. _"I hope you're having a good day. Mine has kinda blown today. Mom is on my ass about something apparently I missed and you would think it was the end of the world. But I do miss you. Miss you so much, Sweet Girl and I can't wait to see you. I love you, baby girl. Talk to you soon."_

"Ditto," I whisper out and pull the phone from my ear and frown some. Hearing the robotic voice ask if I want to save message, delete message or call back. And after a moment I hit the call back number and bring it to my ear.

'_It's Michael. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message.'_

"Hi," I breathe out and instantly feel better by hearing his voice. "God, I wish you were here right now. I'm going nuts. You know how I get stir crazy. Plus, this bitch in class says the most outrages stuff all the time. And yes, maybe what she said was based off something I said, but whatever. That is totally not the point," I flip my hand around and can almost hear him laughing at my ramble. He always does that. "I don't like anyone here. Well…that's not fully true. I've meet a couple people I don't hate. There is this girl, Haley, she is a mess. She is so shy and backwards but she is, like, the sweetest person I know. I feel bad because I snap at her sometimes, but you know how I am."

I frown and definitely know he knows that about me. I have a temper, always have. And I do feel bad with Haley sometimes. It's like I snap at her because she is there and she takes it. I wish she didn't. Honestly, when I fight I prefer people to fight back, but still. I really need to work on that because I'm pretty sure she will be my only friend here.

"She reminds me of you," I pick at a string on my pants and bite my lip. "Sees the good in me, even though I doubt it's there sometimes…" I inhale deep and think of other things I want to catch him up on. "Oh, Tony and I have been getting along," I lit up a little at that and smile a fraction. "I don't think we are perfect. Far from it. However, we do talk. He's opening up more and that's cool. Miss you today…it's been a bad one. I can't think or focus on anything. I love you…just…just wanted to say that…hear your voice…bye," my voice cracks at the end and I inhale a sharp breath and slowly release it.

"Brooke," I hear behind me and my head drops and I shake my head. Lifting the glass in front of me I take a long sip and feel the warmth run down my throat. "Brooke," he eases next to me and I lift my gaze to catch the pale blue. "What are you doing here?"

"Could say the same about you, Mr. Scott," I tip my glass at him and stare forward, so not in the mood to get yelled at by someone.

"Lucas…" he repeats like he and everyone always does and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I flip my hand not in the mood for any of this. Him waving at the bartender and nodding for a drink and the girl sends him a wink and spins to make it. "Drinking on the clock? How scandalous."

"I'm not on the clock," he informs me as I take another sip. "Brooke, it's almost eight at night."

"Oh," I'm a little taken back I've been gone that long. I remember leaving school early and it was probably around noon, but then after I just went for a walk. And suddenly that walk made me end up in front of some dive bar and I walked in. Can't believe I've been here this long, can't believe I've been here and been nursing these beers so damn long. "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to have dinner with Peyton," he tells me and I watch his eyes dim out, like they have been doing so much lately. "Thank you," he pushes a smile at the young girl and she nods before walking off. "She cancelled so I came to drink."

"Why did she cancel?" I ask, thinking maybe for once I'll figure out what is going on with the people in this circle of mine.

"I think we should do a shot," he ignores me and waves his hand again at the bartender. "Ma'am."

"Call me, Jennifer," she tells him and I want to scuff when she bats her long fake lashes at him. "But what can I get you, Gorgeous?"

"Uh," he shifts in his seat and I narrow my eyes on her. Yes, ok I'm not with this man, but how does she know that? She doesn't know he is my teacher, she doesn't know I've known him for years. However, she is still leaning on the bar and pushing her large breast in his face and I want to smack her. Slut. "Can we have to shots?"

"Oh what?"

"Anything. I don't care. Just make it straight and strong," Lucas tells her and again with a wink she spins on her feet and down the bar.

"Damn," I mutter against my glass and he turns to face me. "I was hoping she might fall when she turned. There's a wet spot," I nod where some beer overflowed and Lucas chuckles.

"Be nice," he brings his drink to his lips and takes a sip before staring at the glass a moment. "Brooke," he breathes my name out and I turn my head to look at him. "About today..."

"Mr. Scott…or Lucas or whatever I'm supposed to call you," I wave my hand around and twist in the stool so my leg bumps into his and ends up between his. "I walked out of class and I'm sorry. I snapped at people and again I'm sorry, but sometimes people have bad days. It happens"

"I know," his eyes pull up in the corners and he gives a half smile. "I meant with Peyton," he explains and I bite my lip a little embarrassed.

"Oh," I slide my foot to rest on the small foot spot on his chair and grab the shot that suddenly appears in front of us. "Thanks," I mumble to the big boobed skank and she doesn't speak to me. Just makes sure to catch Lucas's eyes before walking off. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," he waves his hand and picks up his shot. "We broke up," he informs me and my eyes widened. How did that happen? She seemed so sweet and perfect and they seemed perfect. I liked her.

"What?"

"She takes this art or theater class or something," he tells me and rests his shot on my leg and I feel as his fingers brush my skin and I bite harder on my lip. Maybe I've drank more than I thought. "I guess she met someone."

"Luke…" my hand drops to his as it rests on the bar and I hate how hurt he seems. Even saying it I see the pain strike his features.

"She didn't cheat. But I think it just freaked her out because she started to feel things. She didn't think it was right to feel things when she was in a relationship and she tried to talk to me about it. The thing is that I knew…I knew something was off," his eyes squint and I frown. "And it's my fault to a point. She tried to talk about it. Many times she wanted to talk but I was almost freaked out about it I keep putting it off. Then when she finally told me I hung up on her and then would just start and argument."

"Luke, this isn't your fault," I tell him quickly because it's not. "Look, we can't explain why we care about someone. It just happens. I don't blame her, and I do to a point respect her for wanting to talk and not letting anything happen. However, I'm not ok she hurt you. I mean…from what I see, you're pretty perfect."

"Oh I'm not, Brooke. Hell, I'm drinking with my student. I'm pretty sure that breaks many moral and ethical codes."

"I won't tell anyone," I promise and he gives a slight broken laugh. "Today's been a shitty day for both of us it seems. So the only thing to do is just get good and drunk," I hold up my shot and he chuckles bring his glass to mine and we tap them before throwing them back.

* * *

"My god, what was that one?" Lucas whips his hand across his mouth and I laugh some.

"Mind eraser," I giggle and lip the flavor from my lips. "Thought it was fitting for our day."

"Ugh, gave me like a like a brain freeze."

"I know," I suck the remainder in the straw and place it on the bar. "I used to drink those religiously. I wasn't even super into it. But I like the buzz I get."

"I don't hate it," his eyes dance across the bar to mine and I swallow a hard lump. Inhaling a sharp breath I straighten my posture and feel a tingle runs over me. That's not a good feeling to have about your teacher. "Brooke…"

"Do you want to play…pool?" I blurt out randomly and his brows crease. "I love winning…pool…" I mumble out and he slowly nods, rising up and stumbling back a half step.

"Why would you assume you'd win?" Lucas's eyes sparkle with humor and I give a light shrug, biting down on my lip as I grip the bar stool. "Well lucky for you," he stands up slowly and my breath catches at his scent. It's intoxicating. "I like pool. Terrible for you, I won't let you win," he informs me with a wink before spinning on his feet and I release a long nervous breath.

"Yeah, lucky me," I start to follow and start one of the most awkward pool games of my life.

(-)

"I thought you said you were good," I repeat to Lucas as I once again sink a shot. At the start it was weird. Every time he came around me I would dive somewhere and try to ignore the weird tingle in me. I'm not into Lucas, but I'm not stupid. I've had a few drinks and those drinks made me flirt and suddenly take great note to the fact Lucas Scott is hot.

Yes, he is a teacher, so I factor that in and keep a safe distance. But at the same time every time he bends over a table to take a shot my stomach does a small flip and my lower girl parts twitch.

"I am good," he takes another long sip of his drink and shifts toward the table. "You are just better than I thought," he confesses and takes another shot, it skimming against the eight ball and sinks it followed by the white. "Fuck…"

"I win again," I giggle and lean on my stick excited. "It's like I was born to win pool."

"Or to distract people," he grumbles I know to himself but I hear and shift a bit uncomfortable. "Ok," he tosses his stick on the table and grabs his wallet. "Why don't I pay for this and we head out of here? I think I need some fresh air."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," I agree, feeling my stomach in knots. "Real good idea," I put the stick down and grab some cash from my wallet.

"I got this one," he pushes my money away from him and I roll my eyes.

"Luke, I've been here longer than you. Plus, I kept ordering us shots. I'll pay my part," I tell him and his head quickly shakes.

"No, this one is on me. You can get next time," he closes my hand and I swallow the large lump as his warm hand makes my tingle.

"Ok," I breathe out as a whisper and he nods as he moves over to the bar and I let my teeth again sink into my lip. "Get it together, Brooke. He is your damn teacher," I scold myself and straighten my posture as he starts to come back over.

"Ready?" he finishes off his drink and I nod as I finish mine and we head out of the small bar.

* * *

Walking in silence down the street, I'm thankful for the cool air that starts to help sober me up. I've felt way too many emotions today and I think it's best if I sober out of it. I don't want to do something stupid.

"So…" Lucas speaks slowly and I lace my fingers together and hold them out in front of me. "I told you about Peyton," he says and I still remain silent. "So, does that mean you will tell me what happened in class today?" he asks and my head drops to look at the ground as I tug my sleeves over my hands. "Brooke, you don't have too. I was just worried."

"Yeah," I release a dry laugh and dance my eyes up so they erase tears. "Worried. Everyone always seems to be….worried."

"People care about you, Brooke."

"Then why do you worry?" I cut my eyes at him and watch something strike over his features as he glances down and gives a shrug. "Right…because of Tony."

"No," he answers quickly and his gaze lifts to mine as we stop walking. "Yes, I worry about you because of Tony. He is my family. Of course I worry about things in his life just like I do with my own brother."

"Tony's the only reason anyone talks to me here. He's perfect," I flip my hand up and his head drops with a shake.

"I remember you, Brooke," he tells me and my brows crease not sure what he means. "I remember you always hanging around. You were a kid, but you walked into a room and you owned that room. You made people notice you. Even at twelve you held this light people never seemed to find in all their years," he says and my heart skips this sudden beat. Only one other person has talked to me like that and the image of him fluttering into my mind makes my heart ache. "And I remember, you used to try to act like this hard ass even then," he states and I have a small laugh. "But there was this onetime when Tony and I were teenagers and we took you with us to get food. We walked into my mom's café and you were with that friend…her names was like Parsley or something."

"Sage," I correct and he chuckles with a nod.

"Right, Sage," a look of peace washes over him at the memory and I wish I recalled what this was. "And even at ten she was such a spoiled brat. And she was so mean, Tony and I could never figure out why you hung out with her."

"Because she wore nice clothes and at the time I thought that was super important. Mother made me think money was all that mattered."

"Yeah, she still does," he slowly nods and I give a shrug. "But we walked into my mom's diner and there was this little girl your age and she was a mess. She had on this crazy outfit and as soon as we stepped in Sage started to make fun of her and you laughed with Sage and wouldn't say anything but you laughed and stared. Well the little girl heard you and got upset and cried some and sat alone at the table and when she got up to get her food she tripped on her shoe laces and spilled all of it on the floor. Sage made fun and called her some names and stupid and then went to eating her food."

"Sage was always a bitch, bet she still is."

"Probably, but I remember Tony shaking his head telling me he hoped you didn't stay friends with her long, because he didn't trust her. But I kept watching you and watching how you cut your burger in half and moved your fries to one side and when you finished half of it told Tony you were full, but every time someone tried to take the plate to throw away you slapped their hand and said no. Then Sage's mom came and picked her up and it was just us and after she left and when you knew she was gone, you got up, walked over to the little girl who by then had cleaned up the mess and nervously sat in a booth alone and you gave her the rest of your meal."

"I did?"

"Yeah, and she told you that she didn't have money to get more and was too embarrassed to tell the waitress what happened and you said it was ok. The floor was slippery and that you too had fallen at one point, which was a lie, and the little girl laughed and you finished lunch together."

"I don't, I don't remember any of this."

"I know, but I did. And I remember telling your brother not to freak because you had something that Sage didn't and that was a genuine heart," he tells me and I look down at my shoes. "I have seen that heart pop out a few times since you've been back. Yet, it's trying to stay hidden. I don't know what happened to you, Brooke. I don't know what you've been threw that made that own the room girl disappear but I remember being young and lost and trying too hard to figure out who I was. So yes, I worry because of Tony, but I also worry because there aren't too many good people left in this world and I'd hate to think you are in so much pain you lose yourself."

"Today's just a hard day. It brings back a lot of memories of why I was away and in class Morgan made a comment that just threw me back into being that girl everyone away at school thought I was. I usually can handle it but I couldn't…not today."

"It's ok, we've all had those days," he tells me and I nod suddenly feeling a little better. "But you have to stop shutting people out, Brooke. You have to let them in and care about you and I know that's hard, but you have too."

"Last time I let someone end it ended up hurting pretty bad. I don't want to feel that feeling again."

"It's all a part of growing up, kid," he gives my shoulder a squeeze and I nod. "Things are going to start working out for you. I promise."

"Yeah," I place my hand on top of his and give it a squeeze.

"Thanks for letting me pout about my relationship," he releases a dry laugh and I give a short smile. "You were a good friend today. It was nice to forget about everything for a while."

"Yeah," I give a nod and glance up at my large home. Suddenly, the idea of being alone in it not very appealing. I've been screaming I want peace and quiet but suddenly I want loud. "Tony should home soon, if you want to come in and wait."

"Think it's best if I get going," he says and I try to ignore that fraction of disappointment. "See you later, Brooke."

"Ok," I nod as he turns on his feet and back down the sidewalk. "Lucas!" I call as he gets halfway down the sidewalk and turns to face me. pausing a moment looking at him, I shake my head and move slowly toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing up on my toes and after a moment hesitation his arms circle around my waist hugging me back. "Thank you," I breathe out and feel him nod. "I don't know if I could have gotten through today without earlier. Thank you," I repeat and pull back a fraction and feel my nose graze over his and his yanks in a sharp breath.

"You're welcome," he whispers out and I feel his warm breath wash over me making my skin tingle. Holding my gaze a long moment, his eyes dip to my lips a fraction before they move to the ground and his arm loosens. "I should get home," he says but his feet don't move as I nod as his thumb strokes across my lower lip. "I should get home," he releases me quickly and slowly starts to move back from me.

"Bye," I mumble out and feel something bubble in my stomach and he holds our gaze before spinning on his feet and walking away. Watching his hand fun through his hair and he disappears in the dark night.

* * *

_Review_


End file.
